


Horizons

by Graffias



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come provare a ricominciare da capo badando ad un fratellino goffo ma buono e con l’ombra del proprio ex alle spalle. Il tutto col sostegno delle mail del tuo migliore amico che ti racconta cosa fanno il resto dei tuoi amici dall’altra parte del mondo.<br/>"Nella vita può succedere che non importi per quanto tempo una persona resterà al tuo fianco, potrà restare il tempo di un incontro di cinque minuti, o per un’amicizia di una vita intera, o per un amore che durerà pochi mesi, ma potrà riuscire ugualmente ad influenzarti abbastanza da poter addirittura essere la ragione di ciò che sei ora".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Prima

**Author's Note:**

> Storia originariamente pubblicata su fanworld.it e EFP il 14 aprile 2011.
> 
>   
> **ATTENZIONE!** Avvisi di vario genere da leggere _prima_ della storia.  
>  \- Sono presenti "in qualche modo" (è un’AU) degli spoiler sull’Inheritance Arc! Quindi, se non siete al passo con le scans inglesi, fermate la vostra lettura QUI. Proprio QUI.  
> \- Credo che sia inutile dirlo, visto che l’avviso AU c’è, ma ripeterlo non fa mai male: questa storia è un’ _AU_ in quanto talmente piena di _What if?_ da essere totalmente un’AU (non so se il concetto sia chiaro…), una cosa più vicina al fandom che al canon in senso stretto. Non stupitevi quindi di trovare personaggi spostati nel tempo o nello spazio: in fondo, il bello delle fanfiction è giocare con i personaggi, no? Ecco, io l’ho fatto _tanto_.  
>  \- Se siete particolarmente attaccati al canon, risparmiatevi un’ulcera e non leggete questa storia, perché ho giocato con molte credenze "fandomistiche", non so fino a che punto potrebbe piacervi.  
> \- Altresì, in questa storia in dei punti prendo in giro le stesse credenze di cui sopra: sono il tipo che ama fare ironia sui suoi stessi pairing preferiti. E sulle stesse situazioni che crea. Sono una persona poco seria e alle volte me ne vanto.  
> \- Che tipo di AU è questo? Una sorta di Modern!AU, direi, con delle situazioni "a specchio" rispetto al manga, uguali e diverse insieme.  
> \- Per la caratterizzazione della Prima Generazione ho seguito più il manga che l’anime, per un motivo molto semplice: così avrei potuto gestire i pg come più mi piaceva, visto che quasi tutti nel manga neanche parlano XD Ne segue che non so fino a che punto si possa parlare di ICness OOCness… Fate voi.  
> \- Nel momento in cui ho scritto questa storia, si era fermi al capitolo 332, quindi di tutto quello che si è scoperto dopo non ne ho tenuto logicamente conto.  
> \- Che questa storia è un AU l’ho già detto? Lo ripeto.  
> Perché? Me lo sono sognata di notte.  
> E non vi dirò se è una battuta.  
> Prendete questa storia per quello che è: un’AU con la sola pretesa di essere una semplice fanfiction che fra del fanservice e un awww vorrebbe strapparvi un sorriso :) Tutto qui.  
> E voi direte "Ma dopo tutto ‘sto blablablablabla vorresti dirci per cortesia i pairing?" Yes.  
>  **CozartXGiotto – EnmaXTsuna**. Rigorosamente interscambiabili.
> 
> Un ringraziamento particolare va a [**Shadriene**](http://www.fanworld.it/9-Shadriene.html), che ha letto il primo capitolo di questa storia _senza conoscere il fandom_ e che ha particolarmente apprezzato le mail di G e le allodole di Alaude (mi sto chiedendo se pensi sul serio che nel manga ci siano, ma comunque…). Inoltre, mi ha confessato che il nome di Daemon per tutto il tempo le ha fatto venire in mente Doraemon. Son cose.  
>  Questa è stata finora la fanfiction più difficile da scrivere fra tutte quelle che ho scritto finora – anche in altri fandom – è proprio per questo la più divertente :) Spero possa divertire anche voi.  
> Buona lettura!  
> 

"Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I’m gone".  
 ** _Gravity_ \- Sara Bareilles**  


  
  


**HORIZONS**

  
  


  
_"L’orizzonte non possiamo mai vederlo realmente,_   
_ma sappiamo che c’è e che è un punto d’incontro fra due cose diverse,_   
_un punto dove tutto è possibile._   
_Hai mai pensato a come possa essere il nostro di orizzonte?"_   


  
  


Stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca, si dondolava mollemente sul posto osservando distrattamente il nastro trasportatore dei bagagli.  
Era grande quell’aeroporto, pure troppo.  
Come altrettanto grande era la situazione in cui si stava imbarcando.  
 _«Ne sei sicuro? Non hai mai desiderato vivere in Giappone»._  
 _«Tranquillo, mi prenderò cura io di Tsunayoshi, papà»._  
 _«Ma i tuoi studi…»_  
 _«Continuerò gli studi in Giappone. Io e Tsunayoshi staremo bene»._  
Quella era stata l’ultima conversazione avuta con suo padre, finita con un finto sorriso incoraggiante da parte sua, giusto per provare a convincerlo ulteriormente.  
Non che avesse altra scelta se non quella di ricominciare, e da qualche parte bisognava pur iniziare a ricominciare.  
 _«E per quale fottuta ragione per ricominciare vorresti andare dall’altra parte del mondo? Perché limitarsi_ solo _al Giappone quando potresti benissimo andare a ricominciare, chessò, su_ Marte _, per esempio?»_  
Questo era stato invece il commento sarcastico del suo migliore amico; gli aveva strappato una risata amara.  
Sorrise debolmente al ricordo e, preso il suo bagaglio, uscì dall’aeroporto cercando il tizio che suo padre aveva mandato a prenderlo.  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere difficile riconoscerlo, sicuramente si sarebbe trattato di un tipo vestito in modo formale e di nero con un’auto altrettanto nera. Un tipo _losco_ , perché nonostante suo padre lavorasse per i servizi segreti, tutti i suoi amici e colleghi avevano perennemente l’aspetto da mafiosi. Doveva ancora capirne il perché.  
«Sawada-san!» si voltò alla sua destra per vedere chi l’avesse chiamato – dicendosi mentalmente che avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla svelta ai suffissi onorifici giapponesi – e vide l’uomo in questione _esattamente_ per come l’aveva immaginato.  
Lo salutò in modo cortese e formale e lo seguì in macchina.  
Seduto sui sedili posteriori, passandosi stancamente le mani sul volto, si chiese come sarebbe stato l’incontro col piccolo. Dieci anni di differenza non erano pochi e in quegli otto anni di vita l’aveva visto giusto un paio di volte durante delle videochiamate: una volta suo padre aveva pure malamente afferrato il bimbo per piedi mostrandoglielo in camera sorridendo come se fosse un trofeo e non suo figlio. Non lo sorprendeva il fatto che neanche lui avesse un rapporto molto stretto con quell’uomo, chissà in quanti modi l’aveva traumatizzato.  
L’auto si fermò davanti al cortiletto di casa; salutò e ringraziò l’amico di suo padre e si preparò all’incontro. Proprio davanti all’ingresso vide un campanello formato da tanti marmocchi; stavano confabulando e sembrava che stessero _proteggendo_ qualcuno.  
«Tsunayoshi?» chiamò incerto.  
«Oh!» esclamò un bambino dai capelli corti e scuri, sorridendo e intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca. «Sembra che _lui_ sia arrivato!»  
Un altro bambino dai capelli lunghi e argentati afferrò quello che aveva parlato per il colletto della maglia, scrollandolo. «Idiota del baseball! Non ridere come al solito e fai qualcosa!»  
E fu la volta di un altro bambino con i capelli corti e un cerotto sul naso parlargli, mostrandogli il pugno tra l’altro. «Non importa se sei suo fratello, trattalo male e noi ti puniremo fino all’estremo!»  
«Onii-chan!» gemette una bambina dagli occhi grandi e i capelli castani chiari. Stava aggrappata al braccio di un altro bambino dall’aria molto impaurita.  
Il piccolo Tsunayoshi.  
A guardarli bene, tutti quei bambini avevano gli occhi arrossati di chi ha pianto tanto: la mamma di Tsunayoshi doveva mancare a tutti e loro probabilmente avevano paura di quello sconosciuto – lui – che da quel momento in poi si sarebbe preso cura del loro amichetto. Probabilmente avevano anche paura che lo portasse via.  
Aveva un’aria spaurita e tenera, Tsunayoshi, e dei capelli tutti da arruffare; sembrava anche più piccolo dei suoi otto anni.  
Da quel momento in poi, loro due sarebbero stati una famiglia.  
Sorrise intenerito e malinconico e posò una mano sulla spalla del bambino che l’aveva minacciato. «Tranquilli, non gli farò del male» rassicurò tutti.  
Si accovacciò davanti al fratellino e gli posò affettuosamente una mano sulla testa. «Papà mi ha detto che tutti ti chiamano Tsuna, posso chiamarti anch’io così?» il bimbo gli annuì in risposta. Sorrise ancor di più intenerito. «Non mi dici benvenuto?» lo vide arrossire appena.  
«Benvenuto, Giotto-nii» quasi sussurrò.  
Mettendo da parte i pensieri sulla formalità giapponese, l’abbracciò forte e di slancio sorridendo e nascondendo gli occhi lucidi contro la sua massa di capelli castani chiari.  
«Staremo bene, Tsuna, te lo prometto».

 

«Vedi di procurarti subito una linea adsl decente!» l’aveva ammonito il suo migliore amico. «Mi hai chiesto di tenere d’occhio tutti, no? Dovrò pure farti rapporto, e non posso mica mettermi a cercare un piccione viaggiatore che faccia Italia-Giappone!»  
Una volta sistemato tutto e avuto finalmente internet, aprì la sua casella di posta elettronica sicuro di trovarci quantomeno una decina di sue mail.  
Infatti. 

  
  


  
_15 Aprile 2004_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Mio amato, sono già passate quarantotto ore, quindi ora credo di potermi preoccupare._  
 _Come vedi, mi sono fatto un indirizzo email tutto per te e per le nostre future amorevoli corrispondenze (in verità non ho potuto resistere alla tentazione di farmi una Gmail. Una **G** mail, capisci?... No, mi sa che non l’hai capita, e se l’hai capita, l’hai capita in ritardo). _  
_Dove sei?_  
 _Your beloved G._

 

Seguivano altre tredici mail dal contenuto sempre più esasperato. Giotto rise scrollando la testa. 

  
  


  
_19 Aprile 2004_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_Non preoccuparti, sto bene, sono a casa (in Giappone, non in una capanna in qualche isola sperduta nell’oceano perché l’aereo è precipitato) e comunque la battuta l’ho capita: nonostante la nostra considerevole distanza non sono ancora diventato immune al tuo senso dell’umorismo._  
 _Già mi manchi, my beloved._  
 _Tsuna è un tesoro, davvero, ma il fatto che sia così maldestro e pauroso lo rende fin troppo spesso un giocattolo perennemente disponibile per i bambini che credono di essere più forti di lui. Ogni volta che esce di casa ho paura che ritorni con chissà quanti cerotti sulla faccia, e io mi sento terribilmente responsabile._  
 _Sono troppo giovane, probabilmente da parte mia è stato avventato pensare di badare ad un fratellino così piccolo, cresciuto con una mamma molto affettuosa e un padre costantemente disperso ai quattro angoli del globo, ma quando papà me ne ha parlato… mi ci sono terribilmente rivisto, lo sai, ne abbiamo discusso._  
 _Stamattina l’ho sorpreso a piangere. Sono uscito dalla cucina e l’ho visto seduto sul gradino all’ingresso; voleva allacciarsi le scarpe, ma non ci riusciva e la cosa l’ha fatto innervosire fino a scoppiare a piangere sfogando tutto lo stress. Mi sono seduto accanto a lui, gli ho sorriso e ci ho giocato un po’: gli ho sollevato il piede tirando verso l’alto i lacci delle scarpe, facendo finta che fosse un burattino, le stringhe i fili e io il burattinaio; mi ha sorriso ed è riuscito a dirmi che sua mamma aveva provato ad insegnarli ad allacciarsi le scarpe, ma lui non c’è mai riuscito prima che lei andasse via. Mi sono messo i suoi piedi in grembo e ho provato ad insegnarli una filastrocca per memorizzare come allacciare le scarpe, gli ho dato delle pacche sulla testa e poi è andato via. Peccato che quando ha chiuso la porta alle sue spalle poi gli occhi lucidi sono venuti a me._  
 _Credo che papà sia quanto di più lontano ci sia dalla classica figura paterna, ho sempre sperato di non diventare un padre come lui. Non è cattivo, non è odioso, semplicemente non c’è, e quando c’è è troppo fuori di testa per sembrare qualcosa di reale e presente._  
 _Non è mai a casa e visto che non si sa mai dov’è è sempre stato lui a contattarmi per primo: solitamente mi manda un messaggio con scritto in capslock STO PER FARTI UNA VIDEOCHIAMATA VAI AL COMPUTER quando ho già indossato la giacca per uscire o sto dormendo. Però…_  
 _Quando è morta la mamma io avevo stretto le mie prime amicizie, avevo i miei primi amichetti, sarebbe stato facile per lui e traumatico per me tagliare tutti i ponti con l’Italia, col paese che gli ricordava mamma, e portarmi in Giappone, la sua terra d’origine e dove prevalentemente lavora, ma non l’ha fatto. Credo che sapesse che comunque non sarebbe stato molto presente e io avrei sofferto doppiamente, quindi mi ha lasciato dai nonni._  
 _Mi ripeto ogni giorno che ha fatto bene, perché effettivamente_ sono stato bene _, ho conosciuto te e i ragazzi e mi rendo conto che forse, stando più vicini, il rapporto fra me e lui col tempo sarebbe solo peggiorato: davvero, credo che con lui funzionino solo i rapporti a distanza. Ma non lo odio._  
 _Nei giorni che per me sono stati importanti – e non sto parlando dei compleanni o degli anniversari, i tipici giorni che ti puoi segnare sul calendario, ma di quelli che sono tali per significati più "intimi" – lui c’è stato. Ok, ogni volta aveva fin troppa voglia di parlare con me e di come mi andasse con le donne – almeno fino a quando non gli ho detto che sono gay, poi ha iniziato a chiedermi come mi andasse con gli uomini – però quando meno me l’aspettavo c’è stato._  
 _Poi ci sono stati anche i momenti in cui durante una videochiamata improvvisamente qualcuno alle sue spalle collassava o una porta esplodeva letteralmente, e lui sorridendo in modo sfacciato mi diceva "Scusami, figliolo, ma adesso devo andare", chiudeva la chiamata e io restavo a dormire con la testa sulla tastiera del computer in attesa che il mio stupido padre agente segreto del cavolo mi richiamasse per dirmi se stesse bene._  
 _È rimasto una seconda volta vedovo: la vita non è stata ingiusta con lui, è stata terribile, e io sul suo viso nelle ultime videochiamate ho visto più dolore di quanto mi aspettassi, o forse ormai sono diventato abbastanza grande da capire il dolore che può provare un uomo maturo._  
 _Sono venuto in Giappone per me, per Tsuna e anche per lui._  
 _Spero di poter essere per Tsuna tante cose che io ho sempre voluto, spero che lo studio, il lavoro part time e l’educazione di Tsuna mi occupino così tanto la testa da non pensare più a cos’ho perso._  
 _Sono sempre stato avventato nelle decisioni, forse questa volta lo sono stato più di tutte, ma non me ne pento._  
 _Your beloved Giotto._

 

«Nii-san, come mai c’è quella grande tela all’ingresso?» gli chiese Tsuna sedendosi a tavola, in cucina.  
«Pensavo di fare una cosa molto divertente insieme, ti va?» domandò di rimando servendogli la merenda.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Una cosa per cui potremmo anche sporcarci parecchio» gli sorrise divertito.  
Portò la tela enorme e bianca in cucina, la posò sul tavolo e poi rovesciò su una sedia il contenuto di un sacchetto: innumerevoli tubetti di colore.  
«Che dobbiamo fare?» gli chiese perplesso il fratellino.  
Gli prese una mano e gli spremette sul palmo del colore arancione – aveva visto che aveva un sacco di magliette di quel colore, forse era il suo preferito.  
«Le tradizioni uniscono le persone, che ne dici se ce ne inventiamo una tutta nostra e la rispettiamo sempre?»  
«Del tipo?»  
Si spremette sul palmo della mano del colore azzurro cielo. «La prima domenica di ogni mese stamperemo le nostre mani qui» indicò la tela, «ogni volta di un colore diverso!» unì le mani e le strofinò per spalmarle bene di colore, Tsuna l’imitò.  
«Sembra divertente!»  
«Lo è!»  
Scelsero dei punti a caso dove lasciare le loro impronte, tanto che incrociarono le braccia l’uno con l’altro e risero divertiti.  
«Vediamo un po’ che colore viene fuori…» propose al piccolo strofinando il palmo della sua mano da ragazzo grande con quello della sua manina da bimbo.  
«Sarà un colore brutto…» si perplesse Tsuna.  
«Ma sarà il _nostro_ , no?» gli sorrise incoraggiante e guardò il risultato; storsero il naso insieme e poi, ridendo, lasciarono un’altra impronta ciascuno sulla tela.  
Che appesero all’ingresso. 

  
  


  
_25 Aprile 2004_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_My beloved,_  
 _ti trovo meravigliosamente depresso come sospettavo. Non che mi aspettassi di meglio, anzi! Di solito, chi dice frasi come "In questa stagione i ciliegi in fiore in Giappone sono bellissimi" ha intenzione di andare nella patria dei manga per fare cose molto positive e definitive come "suicidarsi sotto un ciliegio donando ai suoi fiori il colore del suo sangue", quindi sono felice di saperti almeno vivo._  
 _Giotto, io credo che tu con quel bambino te la caverai alla grande, potrei anche dirti che sarai "stupendo" con lui, ma ti conosco e so già che ribatterai "A via di stare con me stai perdendo la tua storica virilità, G", quindi non lo farò._  
 _Tu adori prenderti cura delle persone che ami, certi momenti credo che tu sia nato solo per questo: per essere devoto a chi e cosa ti è caro. Per questo penso che tu e Tsuna ve la caverete alla grande._  
 _Me le ricordo le volte che mi hai mostrato le foto di lui che ti passava tuo padre, sai? Ogni volta mi ripetevi quante ore di volo separano l’Italia dal Giappone, e poi ti vedevo cercare su internet i costi dei voli… Dicevi che non appena saresti stato più grande e con più libertà saresti partito per stare un po’ con lui._  
 _È tuo fratello, certo, solo da parte di padre, ma è pur sempre tuo fratello. Credo sia normale._  
 _Sei sempre stato un leader inconsapevole, uno che si assume costantemente la responsabilità dello stato di salute e dell’umore altrui: alle volte, quando penso che sei da solo in Giappone, più che pensare a quanto possa rattristarti doverti rapportare con una vita diversa, penso a quanto ti rattristi l’assenza di noi ragazzi._  
 _Non rattristarti, e nel caso tu lo stessi facendo, ci sono qua io a farti ridere facendoti ricordare ~~le cazzate~~ (sì, lo so, non ti piacciono le parolacce) le cose belle che abbiamo fatto. _  
_Da dove possiamo cominciare?_  
 _Da quando stanco della battuta "Ma davvero ti chiami Giotto come le matite e_ dipingi _?" ti sei fatto l’email giottonotthepencils? Erano le tre e mezza del mattino, avevamo sedici anni ed eravamo alla nostra prima vera sbronza colossale; quella notte hai dormito da me insieme ad Asari e abbiamo assistito per la prima volta alle nostre reazioni alle sbornie pesanti: Asari è diventato mortalmente serio, se la prendeva per ogni cosa e minacciava di morte il prossimo suo in giapponese; io abbracciavo la bottiglia piangendo e dicendo che nessuno mi voleva bene; tu ridevi e dichiaravi amore a qualsiasi persona o oggetto abbracciandolo – ma ricordo ancora che hai giurato eterno amore alla bottiglia che abbracciavo, non a me, bastardo. Poi hai acceso il mio computer – non prima di aver abbracciato il monitor dicendo che era bellissimo, ne desideravi uno simile e che lo amavi – e ti sei creato l’account da cui ancora adesso mi scrivi._  
 _Hai sempre avuto l’abitudine di cercarti degli amici strani, tipo me, e ti hanno sempre affascinato le persone dai caratteri bizzarri, tipo Daemon, o incomprensibili, tipo Alaude._  
 _Alaude lo capisci solo tu._  
 _Però è questo che mi piace di te: hai carisma ed entusiasmo, sai accettare e comprendere qualsiasi cosa e situazione e, soprattutto, sei determinato. Ecco, per colpa della tua determinazione sono finito spesso nei guai, come quando ti sei intestardito nel tirare fuori dai guai quell’attaccabrighe di Alaude! Dicevi sempre che in realtà era insicuro, che per questo cercava sempre persone con chi scontrarsi per dimostrare di essere il più forte, peccato che poi siamo tutti finiti nel bel mezzo di una rissa!_  
 _E tu alla fine, tutto ammaccato e con un occhio pesto, che hai fatto? Ti sei messo a ridere._  
 _Come se la scazzottata fosse stata realmente divertente ~~ok, FORSE lo è stata~~._  
 _Avrei voluto ammazzarti, Alaude è pure andato via senza ringraziarci per avergli salvato la pelle, ma alla fine ho scrollato la testa e mi sono arreso: sapevo bene che dal giorno dopo in poi Alaude avrebbe cominciato a far parte del nostro gruppo a modo suo, è impossibile sfuggire alla tua rete._  
 _Per non parlare di quando tutta la scuola ha saputo che sei gay. Per far vedere a tutti che da etero non mi facevi schifo e non mi vergognavo a starti vicino ho cominciato a chiamarti con un sacco di nomignoli zuccherosi in inglese – giusto perché il nostro liceo era molto "international". Sono stati dei bei momenti, soprattutto quando Knuckle ci ha creduto davvero e ci ha detto che se fosse diventato prete non si sarebbe fatto problemi a sposarci._  
 _Ricordati di tutto questo quando sei giù, Giotto, sei sempre stato in gamba, il leader non di un gruppo di amici, ma di una vera e propria famiglia – compresa di classico zio pazzo che a tavola non lo vuole accanto nessuno, ovvero Daemon._  
 _Ti ho mai detto di quanto Daemon mi stia sulle p… sulla panza? Certo, ci sono state delle volte in cui ti ho detto che il suo profumo mi sapeva di melone marcio – e tu mi hai detto di non farglielo notare, ma non è colpa mia se sono una persona squisitamente sincera – ma di quanto mi stia sulla panza credo di non avertelo mai detto._  
 _Ha rovinato tutto, ha scatenato la catena di eventi che ti hanno portato alla decisione di cambiare aria. Credo che a modo loro lo detestino anche i ragazzi, anche Lampo che di solito è troppo pigro perfino per portare rancore._  
 _Parliamo di_ lui _, Giotto, vuoi? Non lui Daemon,_ lui _LUI. Non giriamoci intorno, tanto il motivo della tua partenza è soprattutto lui, e la tristezza che ti porti dietro e ti fa star male il doppio davanti ad ogni difficoltà non andrà via fino a quando non ne parlerai._  
 _Ricordi quando dicevo che secondo me Alaude per hobby alleva allodole che munisce di microspie? (altrimenti non si spiegherebbe come faccia a sapere sempre dove siamo e se abbiamo bisogno di lui nonostante NON COMUNICHI verbalmente con noi e non si faccia MAI vivo) Beh, a quanto pare ha pure allodole capaci di volare fino in America._  
 _Dicono che sta bene, sta solo faticando un po’ ad ingranare i corsi, dicono – o meglio, così le allodole hanno riferito ad Alaude._  
 _Dicevi che speravi almeno che fosse felice, beh, forse lo è._  
 _E ricordi quanto mi sono ubriacato quando ho capito che fra te e lui era una cosa seria? Sono sempre stato molto possessivo con te, ho sempre voluto primeggiare nell’aiutarti e sostenerti perché ti_ ammiro _e so che sei una persona così appassionata da buttarti nel fuoco per chi ami e senza pensarci due volte – per me è sempre un casino stare di sotto a tenere la rete di salvataggio mentre tu ti butti come un pazzo, ma non mi sono mai pentito le volte che ti ho aiutato._  
 _Poi arriva il primo FerrariTestaRossa che passa e ti capisce meglio di me._  
 _Eravate simili, tu e lui, attratti l’un l’altro da una gravità fatta di sogni ed ideali, e dove l’uno osava troppo, l’altro lo riportava a terra, capisco quindi come ti possa sentire tu ora._  
 _Parlane, Giotto, per favore, hai solo messo miglia di distanza fra te e il posto in cui siete stati insieme, non fra te e il ricordo di lui._  
 _Ti conosco. Lo so._  
 _Stammi bene, scompiglia i capelli a Tsuna da parte mia._  
 _Your beloved G._

 

Era tardo pomeriggio, Giotto aveva stampato la mail di G e l’aveva letta seduto in cucina. Sentì degli schiamazzi dal retro della casa; si affacciò in cortile e, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta, restò ad osservare a lungo Tsuna giocare con i suoi amichetti.  
I bambini gli avevano chiesto delle informazioni sul calcio, visto che a differenza di Tsuna era cresciuto in Italia, ma lui non era mai stato bravo nello sport, era riuscito solo a dir loro giusto un paio di cosine in più sul calcio italiano che loro ancora non conoscevano. Con i soldi risparmiati col lavoro part time, però, la prima cosa che aveva comprato a Tsuna era stato un vero pallone da calcio: Tsuna lasciava troppo spesso che la sua autostima fosse calpestata, avere qualcosa che l’avrebbe portato al centro dell’attenzione, l’argomento di quegli ultimi giorni, forse l’avrebbe sollevato un po’.  
Peccato che gli altri gli avessero assegnato il ruolo di portiere e finora aveva preso solo pallonate in faccia.  
Takeshi stava spiegando a Tsuna come intuire da che parte sarebbe arrivato il pallone facendo strani versi e strani movimenti; era un bambino bizzarro, ma dalla sua solarità e spiccata onestà, Giotto non aveva impiegato molto a capire come mai si fosse avvicinato a Tsuna, il suo fratellino così goffo ma anche così buono.  
Il padre di Takeshi faceva il sushi più buono di tutta la città e una sera gli aveva portato due porzioni abbondanti per lui e Tsuna.  
«Takeshi mi ha detto che ti stai prendendo cura di Tsuna da solo. Anche io sto crescendo mio figlio da solo, se hai bisogno, chiama» un inchino formale fatto con espressione seria ma calorosa ed era andato via, lasciando sulla porta stupito ma con un sorriso.  
Kyoko-chan era la sorellina di Ryohei, il bambino che l’aveva minacciato con un pugno; al momento stava seduta sul muretto a fare il tifo per suo fratello con gli occhioni lucenti e le guance arrossate. Era meno fragile di quel che sembrava, sapeva come farsi sentire da quella massa di maschi: se chiedeva una cosa a suo fratello, l’otteneva. Anche se Ryohei non le diceva mai _come_ l’avesse ottenuta – le mentiva.  
Era fortunato, Tsuna, anche lui aveva il suo gruppo di amici, anche lui stava costruendo la sua _famiglia_. 

  
  


  
_19 Aprile 2004_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_Sweetheart,_  
 _mi mancate tremendamente tutti e ammetto che ricordare i vecchi tempi mi ha fatto bene._  
 _Sì, mi mancate davvero: alle volte guardo gli amici di Tsuna e finisco per rivedere voi in loro. Pazzesco, vero?_  
 _Uno degli amici di mio fratello si chiama Gokudera Hayato, penso ti somigli davvero, sai?_  
 _Per quanto ne so, quei due hanno stretto amicizia perché Hayato una volta ha provato a fare il prepotente rubando la merenda a Tsuna, solo che non ha visto che un cane randagio stava per saltargli addosso azzannandogli la mano attratto dall’odore, e Tsuna l’ha spintonato finendo per essere azzannato lui._  
 _Da quel momento, dire che Hayato gli è completamente devoto perché gli ha salvato la vita nonostante avesse provato a fargli del male è poco._  
 _Tempo fa mi hanno chiesto di parlare loro un po’ del calcio italiano, ho menzionato anche come generalmente, a livello internazionale, una volta la maglia numero dieci avesse una certa importanza: Hayato ha iniziato a chiamare Tsuna "Juudaime" – Decimo – e non vuole smettere di farlo._  
 _I Sasagawa sono i nostri vicini di casa, il figlio maggiore, Ryohei, è appassionato di boxe. Già, come il nostro Knuckle, ed è pure molto energico come lui. Ha già una cicatrice sul sopracciglio, non so se voglio sapere com’è se l’è procurata. Sua sorella è molto graziosa; stranamente, nonostante sia circondata da maschi abbastanza irruenti e pronti a far rissa, non è mai impaurita e resta sempre con loro._  
 _Takeshi è l’anima solare del gruppo, invece, mi ricorda Ugetsu. Credo abbiano la stessa risata e Hayato lo trova irritante proprio come tu trovi irritante Ugetsu._  
 _Ma forse, quando amiamo qualcuno, finiamo sempre per rivederlo nelle prossime persone che incontreremo, specie se questo qualcuno ci ha segnato. Non possiamo proprio farne a meno._  
 _Sono uno stupido, G._  
 _L’altra sera stavo tornando a casa dopo aver fatto la spesa; ero molto stanco, non vedevo l’ora di rientrare e stare in un ambiente familiare con persone familiari, e forse sarà stato proprio questo a giocarmi un brutto scherzo: mi è sembrato di vederlo fra la folla. Sapevo fosse impossibile, ma ci ho creduto davvero, mi sono detto che forse pure lui aveva pensato che fosse stato tutto uno sbaglio e fosse venuto a cercarmi._  
 _Sono così dannatamente pentito, mi sento così in colpa per come sono andate le cose e vorrei così tanto tornare indietro che me lo sono immaginato davanti, ho pure seguito questo perfetto sconosciuto per non so più quanti minuti_ credendo _che fosse lui, ti rendi conto?_  
 _Non solo mi manca, tutte le cose che potevamo essere mi perseguitano ovunque vada: avrebbe potuto essere lui la casa da cui tornare._  
 _Quando sono rientrato ho sentito l’esigenza di abbracciare Tsuna, gli ho detto pure che io non partirò mai lasciandolo solo – come ha fatto_ lui _, come ha fatto papà – e lui mi ha guardato stranito chiedendomi cos’avessi; gli ho risposto soltanto che i tramonti alle volte rendono triste il suo fratellone._  
 _Mi ha ribattuto che lui per me ci sarà sempre. E ha solo otto anni._  
 _Ho riso con gli occhi lucidi._  
 _Ho tanta voglia di ricominciare_ da me _, G, devo ricostruirmi, perché deve esserci per forza qualcosa di sbagliato in me se mi sono fidato delle persone sbagliate e, nonostante mi abbiano pugnalato alle spalle, io creda ancora nel loro affetto._  
 _Sì, lo so che voi ragazzi adesso non potete più soffrire Daemon; io invece non riesco a smettere di pensare al fatto che fossimo_ amici _e che quindi un gesto simile da parte sua fosse fuori discussione. Io li porto ancora tutti con me i ricordi di me e lui come amici, e sono così forti che per me resta ancora un amico._  
 _Ecco, ora mi dirai che sono diventato una checca isterica e frignona, lo so, ma c’era da aspettarselo._  
 _Credo che tornerò a disegnare, non ho ancora fatto un ritratto a Tsuna. Strano, vero?_  
 _Con infinito emo affetto,_  
 _your beloved Giotto._  


  
  


  
_25 Aprile 2004_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Non sei una checca isterica frignona, Giotto, sei semplicemente un uomo_ ancora _innamorato._  
 _(e non pensare che io lo stia dicendo ruttando e con una sigaretta fumante fra le dita, sono serio)_  
 _Sono contento che tu me ne abbia finalmente un po’ parlato, lo sai che io sono sempre pronto ad ascoltarti… un po’ meno quando si tratti di problemi sessuali._  
 _Scherzi a parte, sfogati pure quando e quanto vuoi, ne hai tutti i diritti._  
 _Daemon è molto il tipo "Distruggerò tutto il tuo mondo così alla fine dovrai vedere solo me per forza di cose" (e grazie tante!), mi fa rabbia il modo in cui sia sempre riuscito a non farsi odiare da te nonostante tutto, però l’accetto, perché se tu l’odiassi non saresti più il Giotto che mi piace, e ci piace, tanto._  
 _Il tempo è la migliore e la peggiore delle medicine (e questo lo sto davvero dicendo con un boccale di birra in mano: ti sto scrivendo dal pub di mio padre, salute!); è la migliore perché è la sola cosa che riesce a mettere delle distanze vere fra te e qualsiasi altra cosa o persona, ed è la peggiore perché purtroppo è lenta._  
 _(la birra mi rende sempre molto saggio, lo so)_  
 _(no, non ho appena ruttato)_  
 _Dai tempo al tempo, honey, datti il tempo di rimetterti in sesto, per questa volta proteggi te stesso dal dolore come in passato hai protetto i tuoi amici dal dolore: te lo meriti._  
 _Torna a dipingere, torna ai tuoi pennelli e ai tuoi colori, non pensare che siano maledetti, non legarli a ricordi che non meritano per quanto ne siano protagonisti._  
 _Un giorno riprenderai in mano le redini di questa storia purtroppo interrotta, rimetterai insieme i pezzi e potrai finalmente decidere con lucidità cosa fare di tutto quello che è stato._  
 _Più birra, meno lamette,_  
 _più olive nel Martini, meno meloni nella macedonia._  
 _Your beloved G._

_PS. Hayato mi sta già un sacco simpatico._  
 _Ah, mi sono fatto il tatuaggio rosso sulla faccia! Papà non mi ha cacciato di casa, hai perso la scommessa._  
 _Però sì, quasi me le ha date…_  
 _PPS. Ho riletto la mail, forse ho bevuto davvero troppo: ho scritto un sacco di cose sagge e melodrammatiche._  


  
  


Giotto aveva pensato di cambiare indirizzo email più volte, per non sperare ogni volta che la pagina si caricasse di vedere una _sua_ mail, ma poi aveva pensato anche che non avrebbe mai dimenticato la password e che ogni tanto sarebbe caduto nella tentazione di vedere se ci fosse posta.  
C’erano davvero momenti in cui, in preda ad un’isteria che non gli apparteneva, desiderava tantissimo rendersi irreperibile a _lui_ , per il puro gusto di non farsi trovare qualora l’avesse cercato, ma… già, poi in caso come sapere se effettivamente l’avesse cercato?  
Era davvero uno stupido ragazzino e doveva ancora crescere, e lui che aveva pure pensato di essere in grado di badare a Tsuna…  
G gli aveva detto che un giorno avrebbe deciso cosa farsene della loro storia.  
Alla luce soffusa della lampada della sua scrivania, entrò nella sua casella di posta elettronica a cercare le loro vecchie mail.  
 _Lui_ l’aveva sempre ispirato, anzi, si erano sempre ispirati a vicenda – su questo G aveva ragione, come la maggior parte delle volte, tra l’altro – era "pericoloso" stargli accanto quando erano insieme: progettavano cose con gli occhi felicemente allucinati di chi crede nei sogni e che tutto sia possibile con la buona volontà. Erano folli, si divertivano, si prendevano in giro. Adoravano come l’uno influenzasse l’altro.  
C’era stato un periodo, prima che stessero insieme, in cui avevano cominciato a prendere coscienza dei loro sentimenti e ne avevano avuto paura.  
 _Vale solo per me? E se faccio un passo avanti e poi è tutta un’illusione?_ E si erano trattenuti e per la troppa paura di perdere l’altro confessandosi stavano insieme anche il doppio del tempo, rispetto a prima, quasi temessero che tutto potesse rompersi da un momento all’altro per un passo falso.  
In quel periodo, quando la sera o nel tardo pomeriggio tornavano da un’uscita di gruppo, restavano a lungo sulla porta di casa a parlare; progettavano il futuro come se stessero mangiando noccioline, perché vedendo l’entusiasmo dell’altro tutto sembrava maledettamente più facile, parlavano dei loro amici, delle difficoltà che avevano; poi ridevano insieme.  
Una volta rientrato a casa, _lui_ gli mandava sempre un’email. C’era sempre qualcosa che si era scordato di dirgli, un appunto, un’idea abbozzata mentre camminando sul marciapiede prendeva a calci una lattina – Giotto se l’era immaginato spesso in quel momento, a calciare una lattina mentre si sollevava appena il cappello troppo marcato sugli occhi – e siccome erano entrambi dei pazzi, _lui_ appena arrivato a casa gli scriveva una mail quasi sempre lunga il doppio di quanto prima avessero parlato.  
Ripescò una sua vecchia mail, la scorse velocemente e trovò il pezzo che ricordava ancora.

_…e poi ho guardato il cielo. Hai mai notato come al tramonto diventi di un arancione quasi bruno? Bruno come la terra. Al tramonto il sole si fa più basso e il cielo prende un po’ il colore della terra; penso che mi piaccia per questo, il tramonto: mi fa sembrare il cielo più vicino, come se finalmente potessi toccarlo, ed è buffo che accada soltanto quando il giorno finisce. È un po’ triste, non pensi? Forse anche questo mio pensiero lo è._  
 _Dicono che l’orizzonte sia la linea che separa la terra dal cielo, io non credo sia così. Ho sempre immaginato l’orizzonte come un punto d’incontro, il posto più o meno immaginario dove tutte le cose diverse s’incontrano, si uniscono e diventano qualcos’altro, forse anche migliore del cielo e della terra, se presi a solo. Se tieni conto di quante persone diverse e oggetti diversi ci sono al mondo, e di quante volte possono più o meno volontariamente unirsi, otteniamo centinaia a centinaia di orizzonti diversi e nessuno di essi è mai davvero qualcosa di cattivo, è soltanto_ diverso _._  
 _L’orizzonte non possiamo mai vederlo realmente, ma sappiamo che c’è e che è un punto d’incontro fra due cose diverse, un punto dove tutto è possibile._  
 _Hai mai pensato a come possa essere il nostro di orizzonte?_

La mail terminava così, non c’era neanche la firma.  
Ricordò che all’epoca, dopo averla letta, piuttosto che mandargli una mail in risposta gli aveva inviato un SMS.  
"Credo diverso".  
Perché sì, non sarebbe stato così cattivo, così strano o così assurdo se si fossero uniti, sarebbe stato soltanto diverso da ciò che erano stati prima.  
"Puoi scendere un attimo sotto casa?" la replica dopo una ventina di minuti.  
Era sceso sotto e l’aveva trovato lì, appoggiato ad un lampione di spalle che giocava ad aprire e chiudere lo sportellino del cellulare.  
Si erano guardati negli occhi. Terrorizzati.  
Poi si era avvicinato, il tempo si era accelerato e cielo e terra finalmente si erano incontrati. E il tempo si era fermato, che cosa buffa.  
Giotto tornò bruscamente al presente inspirando a fondo e stropicciandosi gli occhi, prima che la sua mente si soffermasse troppo sul _dopo_ \- sul bacio. Era meglio così.  
Forse aveva deciso cosa farsene della loro storia: il loro orizzonte, tutto quello che erano stati e che l’aveva reso la persona che era ora, l’avrebbe sempre portato con sé.  
In fin dei conti, dagli orizzonti c’era sempre da imparare qualcosa.

 

Non sapeva esattamente da dove gli fosse venuta l’idea, sapeva soltanto che era tornato da lavoro con quello spunto in testa, con quel bisogno di mettere tutto su un foglio al più presto prima che scappasse via e altre idee premessero con prepotenza per essere realizzate per prima.  
Aveva pure indossato dei vecchi vestiti perché sapeva bene quanto fosse sbadato quando dipingeva: si sporcava sempre e la cosa non gli dispiaceva neanche un po’, era come se ciò lo facesse far parte del dipinto.  
La porta di camera sua era aperta, sentì Tsuna bussare allo stipite.  
«Nii-san, potresti aiutarmi con quest’esercizio?... Oh, stai dipingendo?»  
Ora che ci pensava bene, era la prima volta che dipingeva da quando era in Giappone ed era la prima volta che Tsuna lo vedeva farlo.  
Gli sorrise e allungò una mano verso di lui. «Vieni qui, dimmi se ti piace!» l’invitò.  
Tsuna fissò l’opera con gli occhi bene aperti e il quaderno sotto braccio, restando in piedi accanto a lui; Giotto a sua volta fissò lui, divertito dalla sua espressione concentrata, restando seduto con le braccia conserte.  
Aveva disegnato uno scorcio realmente esistente dalle parti in cui prima abitava: un arco tratto dalle vecchie mura di cinta della città, da cui ora pendeva una lanterna moderna al centro, circondato dai vecchi palazzi storici; la strada al centro del dipinto era lastricata di pietre, oltre l’arco portava dritta verso il mare, che si vedeva all’orizzonte. Ai lati dell’arco c’erano due persone, l’una rivolta verso l’altra, quasi due ombre indefinite, _due ricordi_.  
«Quelle due persone stanno per attraversare l’arco per andare al mare?» gli chiese innocentemente Tsuna.  
«Sì» annuì con un sorriso malinconico, «hanno fatto tutta quella strada, ora attraverseranno l’arco e poi andranno al mare, verso l’orizzonte. Pensi che sia troppo triste?»  
«Perché dovrebbe essere triste, se vanno al mare?»  
Chissà quante volte ancora avrebbe adorato ancor di più suo fratello.  
Gli sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli con una mano sporca di colore azzurro. «No, hai ragione, non può essere triste. Visto che sembri ancora indeciso se chiamarmi nii-san o Giotto-nii, potresti chiamarmi Giotto e basta?» gli propose divertito: sapeva quanto la sua poca formalità "occidentale" spesso imbarazzasse il bambino, e ciò lo divertiva in modo che G aveva definito "da bastardo", ma non poteva proprio farne a meno.  
«Va bene» annuì arrossendo, « _Giotto_ ».  
Era sempre più a casa, o forse lo era già.

 

La mattina si assicurava sempre che Tsuna non dimenticasse niente, prima di andare a scuola; l’osservava allacciarsi le scarpe all’ingresso con una certa malinconia, tutte le volte. La tela che avevano appeso insieme vicino alla porta si stava riempiendo di impronte: Tsuna aveva insistito che usassero man mano i colori tipici della stagione corrente e al verde dei prati fioriti e al rosa dei ciliegi era successo il giallo pieno del sole estivo e il blu oltremare.  
 _Non avevo mai pensato che il Mediterraneo mi sarebbe mancato, sai, G?_  
All’arrivo dell’autunno, una mattina sorridendo Giotto sorprese Tsuna alle spalle e gli circondò il collo con una sciarpa comprata apposta per lui – lo divertiva sempre il modo in cui gemeva sorpreso e impaurito. Intanto sulla tela ora c’erano delle impronte dei colori delle foglie cadute lungo i viali alberati.  
Una sera tornò tardi dal suo lavoro part time e sorprese Tsuna a tentare di preparare qualcosa di caldo per lui; non fece in tempo ad aiutarlo, perché ricevette un messaggio da parte di loro padre.  
 _STO PER FARVI UNA VIDEOCHIAMATA ANDATE AL COMPUTER._  
Non ricordava più dove suo padre fosse al momento – Lisbona? O forse Lione, non ricordava – ma quello che invece avrebbe ricordato per sempre sarebbe stato quell’attimo: l’uomo li guardò bene avvicinandosi di più alla web cam, sorrise e poi agitò la mano con aria vagamente ebete cantilenando "I miei due ragazziiiiii!"  
Giotto non capì bene perché gli fossero diventati gli occhi lucidi, ma circondò le spalle di Tsuna con un braccio – era seduto sul bracciolo della sua sedia – e con l’altra mano sistemò meglio la web cam girandola di più verso loro due, sorridendo.  
Iemitsu Sawada era probabilmente quanto di più fuori ci fosse dal mondo, come padre, ma i suoi slanci infantili d’affetto erano sempre puramente sinceri. Loro tre erano tutto quello che avevano.  
Intanto sulla tela bianca erano comparse nuove impronte, Tsuna aveva voluto provare un celeste molto chiaro, quasi bianco, simile al ghiaccio e alla neve.  
Quando tornarono ai colori primaverili, Giotto non fece neanche in tempo a pensare "È già passato un anno" prima che usassero di nuovo le tonalità dell’estate.  
Forse il tempo lo stava aiutando passando più in fretta di quanto si fosse aspettato, forse si stava tenendo davvero tanto occupato. O forse, stare lì stava cominciando a piacergli sul serio.  
Al secondo giro di boa, capì che stava ricominciando _a stare bene_ sul serio. 

  
  


  
_10 Ottobre 2006_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_Io non so che dirti, my beloved, davvero, mi hai lasciato senza parole. La spedizione di questo pacco ti sarà costato un rene! Come, vedi, però, è pure arrivato con qualche giorno in anticipo rispetto al compleanno di Tsuna, incredibile ma vero!_  
 _Sappi che Tsuna ha davvero apprezzato il tuo regalo di compleanno, io un po’ meno perché non ho idea di dove riuscirà a ficcare quelle freccette quando proverà a giocarci con gli amici – ovviamente sto facendo finta di non ricordare quanto noi ragazzi giocassimo a freccette nel pub di tuo padre – ma è stato un pensiero davvero carino da parte tua, grazie._  
 _A proposito di frecce e freccette, in cui tu eri un campione indiscusso, davvero hai intenzione di lasciare il tiro con l’arco?_  
 _Ah, ho anche apprezzato le confezioni di pasta che mi hai mandato, mi ha fatto molto l’effetto "vecchia nonnina che manda al nipote le arance buone di Sicilia" e ho riso moltissimo – ancora non riesco a capire quanto questo tuo gesto sia stato ironico – ma considerando che non mangio pasta italiana da due anni ho apprezzato davvero, grazie._  
 _Per questo fine settimana ho organizzato una piccola festa di compleanno a sorpresa per Tsuna, ho invitato tutti i suoi amici. Sto pensando di intrattenerli facendoli giocare a Twister, ho già comprato un telo bianco di plastica da dipingere con i cerchi rossi, gialli, blu e verdi; per decidere le sorti del posizionamento di piedi e mani credo che mi arrangerò con dei dadi._  
 _Perché proprio il Twister? Semplice, perché richiede un grande contatto fisico e so già che riderò fino alle lacrime a guardarli; mi chiedo soprattutto come reagirà Hayato. Ma si divertiranno anche loro. Credo._  
 _Ricordo che l’ultima volta che ci abbiamo giocato Knuckle è finito in una posizione impossibile e se ne stava a denti stretti con la testa rivolta in alto e tutte le vene del collo ingrossate che gli pulsavano, insistendo sul fatto che avrebbe resistito fino alla fine. Poi è arrivato Lampo, l’ha spintonato pigramente per avere più spazio e siamo caduti tutti l’uno sull’altro. Tu hai_ bestemmiato _e Knuckle non ha apprezzato. Bei momenti. Ci si divertiva con poco ai tempi. Specie da ubriachi._  
 _Come stanno i ragazzi? E le allodole di Alaude? Davvero ora ne ha una che canta l’inno di Mameli o come al solito mi stai prendendo per i fondelli?_  
 _Io sto pensando seriamente di intraprendere la carriera di grafico pubblicitario, sai? Sì, in questo c’è qualcosa di ironico perché significa che alla fine farò davvero come Daemon sperava, abbandonerò totalmente l’arte, ma mi piace._  
 _Il mercato è sempre più difficile, ci vuole risolutezza per essere un grafico pubblicitario e una certa capacità organizzativa e creativa, si deve riuscire ad armonizzare l’estetica, i costi e la funzionalità. Mi ci rivedo, se non altro perché questi sono i pregi che tu mi cuci addosso da anni e quasi mi sono convinto di essere davvero così. ~~Anche LUI non faceva altro che ripetermi che sono così.~~_  
 _Ti manderò delle foto della festa._  
 _A presto, sweetheart._  
 _Your beloved Giotto._  


  
  


  
_14 Ottobre 2006_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Fai gli auguri a quel piccolo ometto di Tsuna da parte mia, digli che lo zio G spera tanto che usi le freccette come arma impropria quando suo fratello fa il sadico con lui e i suoi amici._  
 _Sì, ho davvero deciso di lasciare il tiro con l’arco. Lo sai che per quanto mi piaccia non sono mai stato il classico tipo sportivo, come Knuckle, dovrei anche smettere di fumare per essere coerente, mi ci vedi? Meglio continuare a gestire il pub con papà._

Giotto l’immaginò seduto al banco del pub con una sigaretta fumante fra le dita – quando il locale era chiuso, in barba alle leggi italiane – e un boccale di birra davanti; scosse la testa ridendo e continuò a leggere.

_Knuckle sta per entrare in seminario, dice che finalmente si è deciso a rispondere alla "chiamata". Lampo gli ha chiesto convinto se per caso Dio gli avesse citofonato, MA SERIO!, visto che una settimana fa il suo cellulare si è rotto._  
 _C’è una cosa buona in questa decisione di Knuckle: non importa quanti di noi si sposeranno o avranno figli da battezzare, tanto tutti saremmo accomunati da un funerale coi fiocchi celebrato dal nostro caro amico prete – quando si dice "essere raccomandati". Questo se Knuckle non muore prima di noi, ovviamente._  
 _Alaude ha deciso di intraprendere la carriera militare, vuole diventare una spia. E qui nessuno ne è sorpreso._  
 _Lampo fa il mantenuto, e anche qui nessuno ne è sorpreso._  
 _Asari è all’estero, continua a studiare il flauto; ogni tanto mi manda email fastidiosissime piene di frasi inutili, credo che fra un po’ ce lo vedremo fra i nomi dei grandi concertisti e io berrò per dimenticare._  
 _Daemon, in quanto Daemon, continua a fare Daemon. E anche qui nessuno ne è meravigliato. Per quanto ne so, è intenzionato a prendere in mano l’impresa di suo padre; ovviamente, il grande obiettivo della famiglia Spade continua ad essere quello di soccorrere con grossi prestiti delle imprese sull’orlo del fallimento per poi venderle facendole a pezzi. Poi, è da vedere come mai queste imprese stessero misteriosamente per fallire, ma questo è un altro paio di maniche._  
 _(credo che Alaude sia molto interessato a quest’ultimo punto. Ogni tanto m’immagino lui nei panni di Zenigata – magari mentre brandisce in aria delle manette e indossa un opinabile impermeabile – e Daemon in quelli di Lupin – cravatta dal colore orribile inclusa)_  
 _Le allodole di Alaude mi hanno riferito che l’innominabile ha aperto la sua prima mostra. So che nonostante tutto ne sarai orgoglio ~~e ne sono orgoglioso anch’io, in fondo.~~_  
 _Certo che una delle allodole di Alaude sa cantare l’inno di Mameli! Lo giuro sul mio boccale di birra vuoto!_  
 _Per il resto, ce n’è voluto di tempo, ma sono contento di sentirti più sereno._  
 _Stai tornando a fare come ti pare e piace senza porti troppe domande, com’eri prima ~~che qualcuno a caso il cui nome inizia per D minasse la tua fiducia nei rapporti e quindi in te stesso.~~_  
 _Ti ci vedo a fare il grafico pubblicitario, con la tua incrollabile fiducia e la voglia di fare qualcosa di bello e genuino che non inganni il consumatore. Probabilmente sarai la rovina di qualsiasi agenzia, testardo e folle come sei. Me ne compiaccio._  
 _Non volere troppo male a quei giapponesini, mettiti nei loro panni! Falli giocare a qualcosa che eviti di più il contatto fisico, per esempio il gioco della bottiglia!_  
 _Sai, avrei anche voluto spedirti dei barattoli di pelati, ma poi ho pensato che davvero stavo sembrando mio nonno…_  
 _Continua a stare su, honey._  
 _Aspetto le foto!_  
 _Your beloved G._

 

Come previsto, il momento del Twister era stato quello più divertente e più delirante.  
Hayato si era gonfiato il petto e le guancie proclamando che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per non far cadere il suo Juudaime, salvo poi farlo crollare agitandosi troppo per una presunta eccessiva vicinanza di Takeshi a Juudaime stesso; Takeshi si era fatto spaventosamente serio, era rimasto fermo sui cerchi colorati quasi con sguardo omicida; Ryohei si era dato la carica da solo urlando qualcosa all’estremo messo a carponi sul tappeto colorato e a coronare il tutto ci aveva pensato il bambino figlio dei nuovi vicini di casa: era letteralmente saltato addosso al gruppo, atterrando sulla schiena di Ryohei.  
«Gwahahahah! Lambo-san vuole giocare pure!» Cinque anni e tanta voglia di fare danni.  
L’intera piramide umana era caduta naturalmente su Tsuna.  
Giotto, ovviamente, si era limitato a lanciare i dadi e a rassicurare di tanto in tanto Kyoko sulle condizioni psicofisiche del suo onii-chan.  
Una volta andati tutti via, i due fratelli cominciarono a rimettere in ordine il giardino e a togliere le decorazioni.  
Era buio, ormai, Giotto osservò suo fratello mettersi in punta di piedi per provare a togliere le lucine colorate che avevano attorcigliato allo stendibiancheria. Gli venne un’idea: lo sorprese alle spalle spingendolo a terra, rotolarono insieme sul selciato.  
«Nii-san!» erano quelli i momenti in cui tornava a chiamarlo in quel modo.  
Giotto rise e l’abbracciò spingendolo gentilmente a guardare verso il cielo, verso le lucette colorate che dall’alto li sovrastavano. Giocò a coprire con le mani la visuale delle varie lucette, una per volta.  
«Guarda, da qui puoi decidere quale colore può illuminare il cielo… rossa, blu, gialla, verde, viola, indaco…» coprì le lucette una per volta sovrapponendo le mani fra loro due distesi a terra ed esse. «Puoi essere tu a decidere che colore deve avere il cielo, sai Tsuna? Ricordatelo sempre: un tramonto ti potrà sembrare bruno come le foglie morte dell’autunno o arancione brillante come le arance; sei tu quello che deve decidere come deve sembrarti la tua vita. Oppure, decidi di abbracciare tutti i colori e di essere il cielo stesso, di avere la volontà e il coraggio di accettare ogni cosa che verrà».  
Il fratellino lo guardò perplesso. «Perché mi dici questo?»  
Sorrise malinconico e abbassò le mani; l’abbracciò di schiena mentre entrambi continuavano a guardare il cielo notturno attraverso le luci colorate.  
«Una volta qualcuno mi ha detto che sono come il cielo, e mi sa che l’ho preso troppo sul serio! Non importa se sono davvero come il cielo o meno, ma mi farebbe piacere che tu lo potessi diventare».  
Tsuna si voltò ad osservargli intensamente il profilo. «Ti manca tanto questa persona che te l’ha detto?»  
Sbuffò un sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi. «Alle volte mi manca molto».  
«Io però credo davvero che tu sia come il cielo» affermò con aria innocente e sicura.  
Giotto rise e lo strinse di proposito più forte per fargli emettere il solito "Hiiiii" che lo divertiva e inteneriva tanto. «Un giorno potresti diventarlo anche tu, Tsuna».

 

C’erano state altre risate, altri pacchi arrivati dall’Italia da parte di G e chiacchiere sagge scambiate col papà di Takeshi. C’erano state innumerevoli cadute dalle scale di prima mattina da parte di Tsuna e la prima volta che l’aveva visto con la divisa scolastica delle medie – si era sentito stranamente fiero.  
Un paio di volte Tsuna e G si erano incontrati e parlati in videochiamata.  
 _«Mi è sembrata una persona molto seria e posata, o forse molto arrabbiata»._  
 _«Ti assicuro che zio G non è per niente serio, Tsuna, credo che ti stesse soltanto esaminando»._  
 _«Hiiii!»_  
Ugetsu mandava sempre cartoline ovunque andasse, le volte che l’orchestra di cui faceva parte si era esibita in Giappone erano pure andati a vederlo.  
Delle volte, Giotto si chiedeva se qualche allodola lo stesse seguendo.  
 _"Sai, Giotto, ogni tanto Alaude viene a bere al pub, sempre ad orari strani, quando non c’è nessuno. Prende il solito succo di frutta – non beve alcolici, lo sai – tanto che ormai non me lo ordina neanche più, glielo metto subito davanti in silenzio. Non parla, a momenti quasi neanche mi saluta._  
 _Mi chiedo se lo faccia perché così può spiare meglio me che spio tutti e sapere quindi anche come stai tu, o se lo faccia perché così io riferirò a te che lui sta bene._  
 _Sta indagando davvero sulla famiglia Spade, e non so fino a che punto lo stia facendo solo per l’ordine pubblico a cui è tanto affezionato"._  
Non c’era mattina che Tsuna non scappasse via dalla cucina con la borsa della scuola in spalla e un toast stretto fra i denti, e ogni volta che Giotto l’osservava allacciarsi le scarpe all’ingresso non poteva fare a meno di fissare anche la tela dietro di lui.  
Ne avevano già riempite due, la terza era a metà.  
Le mani di un giovane ragazzo erano diventate quelle di un giovane uomo, la mano morbida e paffuta di un bambino era diventata quella più snella e più grande di un ragazzino. I colori si erano alternati e lui aveva deciso di essere davvero come il cielo e di accettarli tutti. 

  
  


  
_26 Marzo 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Sweetheart,_  
 _come promesso ti allego le foto dell’allegra scampagnata fatta presso la comunità di cui si occupa anche Knuckle._  
 _Knuckle aveva insistito che ci fossimo tutti, gli ho detto di affidarmi gli inviti e purtroppo quello per Daemon è andato misteriosamente perso._  
 _Sfortunatamente per me, Asari era in Italia ed è venuto, puoi vederlo nelle foto in tutta la sua presunta solarità mentre cerca di mettermi un fiore dietro l’orecchio – un fiore dietro l’orecchio_ a me _._  
 _Dietro la comunità ci sono un paio di ciliegi, erano in fiore._  
 _Alaude è allergico alle ciliegie, non ai fiori, però, nel bel mezzo di un discorso particolarmente appassionato di Knuckle sulle bellezze del creato e di come Dio ci abbia donato lo splendore dei ciliegi in fiore, si è messo a scrollare un ramo di proposito per far cadere tutti i petali – solo lui poteva pensare di_ spennare _un ciliegio._  
 _Lampo, in quanto Lampo, si è rotolato per tutto il tempo a terra chiedendo quando si mangiava._  
 _Sì, quando siamo tutti insieme torniamo irrimediabilmente ad essere dei ragazzini idioti ed immaturi._  
 _Davanti a quei ciliegi in fiore, però, credo che ti abbiamo pensato per riflesso tutti quanti. In qualche modo eri incredibilmente presente, forse perché ci siamo conosciuti grazie a te e se eravamo lì era sempre grazie a te, nonostante le nostre diversità._  
 _A parte questo, devo darti una notizia, Giotto._  
 _No, non è niente di grave, stiamo tutti bene, giuro, solo che potresti avere un piccolo shock, quindi ti chiedo preventivamente di stare calmo e di sederti. Fatto? Bene._  
 _Tu sai che misteriosamente Alaude sa sempre tutto, vero? Beh, durante la scampagnata si è avvicinato a me e mi ha parlato – credo per la quinta volta in quasi dieci anni._  
 _Mi ha chiesto di riferirti che al momento Cozart è in viaggio per il Giappone"._

Non lesse neanche il resto dell’email; aveva gli occhi sbarrati e le mani gli stavano tremando.  
Rivederlo e rivivere tutto da capo dopo sette anni era l’ultima cosa che voleva.  
 _ _«Potresti scrivermi, se vuoi, Cozart».__  
Non l’aveva mai fatto.  
E questo ora non se l’aspettava.


	2. Seconda Parte

 

"But you're neither friend nor foe though I  
can’t seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you’re keeping me down.  
You’re keeping me down,  
you’re onto me, onto me and all over"  
 ** _Gravity_ \- Sara Bareilles**  


  
  


«Hiiiii!»  
«Tsuna!»  
Tsuna scostò la borsa con i libri che gli era finita sulla faccia e tentò di mettere a fuoco quello che stava vedendo. Nonostante la botta l’avesse stordito, capì di dover essere in fondo alle scale, anzi, proprio per via della botta doveva essere in fondo alle scale. A testa sotto, per essere più precisi.  
Con un occhio aperto e uno socchiuso, vide suo fratello guardarlo dall’alto con occhio critico porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
«In sette anni, raramente hai mancato una mattina. Sono colpito, Tsuna. Neanche mio cugino Dino ha mai saputo fare di meglio».  
Invece di replicargli qualcosa, corse in cucina con le mani in testa, urlando. «Sono in ritardo!» e doveva saperlo anche Giotto, perché trovò sul tavolo dei toast già pronti, della colazione da poter portar via. Si ficcò un toast in bocca per intero, si soffocò da solo, tossì e il fratello gli porse prontamente del succo da mandare giù; corse all’ingresso e si sedette ad allacciarsi le scarpe tenendo un altro toast stretto fra i denti, Giotto si accomodò al suo fianco e gli sistemò la cravatta e il colletto della camicia.  
«Fai attenzione, non farmi stare in pensiero» e fece scivolare una confezione di cerotti dentro la sua borsa. Gliene dava una a settimana.  
«Scappo! Buona giornata, Giotto!» e corse via provando a non inciampare ulteriormente in uno dei giocattoli che quella peste di Lambo si ostinava a lasciare nel loro cortile.  
Correndo a perdifiato verso la scuola, si ritrovò a riflettere per un attimo sulla strana espressione che aveva ultimamente suo fratello: era solito chiedergli di stare attento quando stava giù di morale per altri motivi o problemi di cui gli parlava solo una volta già passati e risolti.  
«Nii-san ha già tante preoccupazioni» pensò stringendo le labbra, «lavora e si occupa della casa, dovrei davvero stare attento a non farmi male, non posso dargli altre preoccupazioni» ma poi pensò anche a cosa lo stesse probabilmente aspettando all’ingresso della scuola: Hibari Kyoya del Comitato Disciplinare, pronto a punirlo con i suoi tonfa per il suo ritardo; gemette. «Se solo fosse facile non farsi male!» aumentò la velocità della corsa e svoltò l’angolo senza guardare.  
Si schiantò dolorosamente contro qualcosa. O qualcuno.  
 _Perché doveva farsi male anche mentre pensava di non dover farsi male?!_  
A terra sul marciapiede, con gli occhi chiusi stretti e la mano che massaggiava la testa – aveva sbattuto contro la fronte di qualcuno, a quanto sembrava – mormorò delle scuse imbarazzate.  
«Ero distratto anch’io» ribatté una voce maschile inaspettatamente giovane. In effetti, ora che riapriva gli occhi, stava notando che la sua vittima aveva indosso la sua stessa divisa di Namimori.  
Aveva i capelli rossi. Lo riconobbe: era lo studente che si era trasferito da poco nella sua classe. «Enma-kun!» si sorprese.  
«Tsuna-kun?» sembrava anche lui sorpreso di vederlo.  
Tsuna guardò sconsolato come i loro libri si fossero sparsi a terra e mescolati, si affrettò a riprendersi i suoi. «Stavo andando a scuola, sono in ritardo… ma anche tu, Enma-kun! Dobbiamo affrettarci!» infilò un quaderno nella borsa e poi tornò a guardarlo dubbioso. «Ma che ci facevi nella direzione opposta alla scuola?» si erano scontrati _frontalmente_.  
«Questa è la direzione opposta alla scuola?» indicò la via.  
«Sì!»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Credo di essermi perso quando ho provato a scappare dai bulli».  
Tsuna lo fissò sconvolto. "E lo dici così tranquillo?!"  
Si affrettò a raccogliere il resto dei quaderni e aiutò anche Enma. «Presto, o troveremo Hibari-san ai cancelli!»  
Enma lo seguì con l’espressione piatta di chi è rassegnato al peggio e _sa_ che il peggio puntualmente accadrà.  
"Sembra davvero il classico tipo con cui tutti se la prendono" pensò Tsuna, mentre attraversavano i cancelli e tiravano un sospiro di sollievo. Niente punizione di Hibari-san, almeno per quel giorno.  
Mentre camminavano a passo più rilassato per i corridoi, Tsuna sentì lo strano impulso di parlargli: c’era qualcosa intorno a quel ragazzo che lo attraeva, più che una strana gravità, dell’empatia.  
Storse la bocca corrucciandosi sull’argomento da trovare per iniziare un discorso e l’osservò di sottecchi mentre camminava davanti a lui.  
«Enma-kun, anche se ti eri perso, se ci siamo incrociati vuol dire che non vivi molto lontano da casa mia!»  
L’altro si voltò appena a guardarlo di profilo. «Può darsi».  
«Potremmo andare a scuola insieme, se…»  
«No, poi i bulli se la prenderebbero anche con te».  
«Ma non…»  
«JUUDAIME!» l’urlo fin troppo entusiasta di Gokudera-kun interruppe improvvisamente il discorso. Enma guardò terrorizzato il _fedele_ amico di Tsuna e scappò via verso la classe.  
Sarebbe stato un po’ troppo patetico urlare "Enma-kun, non scappare, Gokudera-kun è buono, non fa male!", ma avrebbe tanto voluto farlo, se non altro perché capiva benissimo quanto effettivamente il suo amico potesse sembrare _spaventoso_.  
«Buon giorno, Gokudera-kun» esalò afflosciando le spalle.  
«Va tutto bene, Juudaime? Quello era il nuovo studente, per caso ti stava infastidendo?» strinse i pugni e si scrocchiò le dita. «Se è così, lascia che gli insegni a rispettarti».  
«NO!» gemette mettendo le mani avanti. Per quale razza di motivo Gokudera-kun doveva sempre pensare che gli estranei o la gente che non conosceva dovesse imparare dalle sue mani a _rispettarlo_? L’aveva fatto e pensato anche anni prima all’arrivo di Giotto. Gokudera-kun era buono, ma anche tanto irruento.  
«Non temere, Juudaime: se per caso dovesse approfittare della tua benevolenza, ci penserò io a lui!»  
«Ma non se n’è approfittato affatto!»  
«Ciao, Tsuna!» Yamamoto si presentò davanti a loro con la migliore delle sue facce sorridenti e le mani intrecciate dietro la testa.  
«Idiota del baseball!» Gokudera-kun l’afferrò per il colletto della camicia. «Dov’eri mentre io cercavo Juudaime?»  
Yamamoto intuì e si voltò a guardare Tsuna sorridendo. «Hai fatto tardi anche oggi, eh, Tsuna?» in risposta Tsuna gli sorrise nervosamente portandosi una mano sulla testa.  
Gokudera-kun non mollò la presa e lo scrollò con forza. «Non essere così irrispettoso nei suoi confronti! Juudaime avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni per arrivare in ritardo!»  
"Veramente non ce le ho…" pensò Tsuna. «Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, forse è meglio se entriamo in classe…»  
«Chi è che disturba la quiete di Namimori?»  
Tsuna si voltò a guardare alle sue spalle con un tremendo sospetto. «Hiiii! Hibari-san!»  
C’era anche una finestra aperta poco lontano da loro: _davvero_ Hibari-san usava solo le finestre per entrare, o era solo una leggenda? Non che ci tenesse davvero a scoprirlo, ovvio.  
«Stavamo giusto entrando in classe!» Tsuna sorrise nervosamente spingendo i suoi due amici verso la porta.  
Hibari-san li guardò intensamente, fece un smorfia indefinita, sbadigliò e infine voltò loro le spalle.  
«Quel tipo…» cominciò Gokudera-kun, fremente.  
«Su, su! Rientriamo in classe!» l’esortò sorridendo tranquillo Yamamoto.  
«Idiota del baseball, come puoi startene lì tranquillo quando…»  
Tsuna non seguì il resto del discorso: sospirando rassegnato andò a sedersi al suo posto.  
Aveva conosciuto Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto quando era ancora bambino e i suoi compagni di scuola prepotenti non smettevano mai di tormentarlo. Non era diventato certo meno sbadato o meno debole, da quando poteva contare su di loro, ma in qualche modo era diventato più forte, e non in senso fisico: sentiva sempre qualcosa all’altezza del petto quando quei due finivano nei guai – o per proteggerlo o perché finivano coinvolti in una delle tante situazioni surreali che la sua vita puntualmente gli presentava – come una puntura e una spinta insieme a proteggerli a sua volta ad ogni costo, ad essere più forte per loro. Erano il suo orgoglio.  
«Le persone che ci circondano sono i nostri specchi» gli aveva detto una volta Giotto mentre gli serviva la cena, «il motivo principale per cui non si può stare da soli è che altrimenti non si ha nessuno su cui riflettersi. Le reazioni degli altri alle nostre azioni e a ciò che siamo sono essenziali, ci spronano, ci dicono in che direzione muoverci, cosa abbiamo fatto di giusto e cosa di sbagliato. È bello che tu abbia degli amici così tanto diversi da te, sono gli specchi più sinceri che mai potrai avere; ti stanno dando i riflessi giusti per spingerti ad essere più forte, perché non vuoi perderli. Ti spingono ad essere più forte per loro, per te. Sono la tua fiducia e il tuo orgoglio».  
«Anche tu avevi molti amici diversi da te in Italia?»  
A suo fratello gli era quasi andato un boccone di traverso, non per la sorpresa, ma per una risata, come se avesse ricordato qualcosa di molto divertente. «Sì, ne avevo molti, e tutti molto diversi da me».  
Enma sembrava solo, come se non avesse nessuno su cui specchiarsi, gli ricordava tantissimo il suo vecchio se stesso, prima dei suoi amici e prima del suo nii-san.  
Le lezioni erano iniziate, l’insegnante disse loro di prendere l’eserciziario di grammatica. Tsuna prese il suo dalla borsa sperando di non far danni almeno a lezione, per quel giorno. E aprendo il libro scoprì di aver in realtà fatto danni _già da prima_ delle lezioni: quella non era la sua grafia. Quello era l’eserciziario di Enma, durante lo scontro li avevano scambiati per sbaglio.  
Si voltò alla sua destra e vide Enma fissare a sua volta sconvolto l’eserciziario che aveva in mano; si guardarono di sottecchi: se si fossero scambiati i libri in quel momento, quantomeno sarebbero stati rimproverati. Meglio ostinarsi a far finta di niente.  
Era imbarazzante scrivere su un eserciziario non proprio, Tsuna si preoccupò di non pasticciare troppo con gomma e matita, ma per la troppa ansia finì per bucare un foglio con la mina. Dentro di sé urlò "Perché!?" portandosi le mani alla testa. Un paio di secondi dopo, sentì uno strano rumore: si voltò e osservò Enma osservare a sua volta perplesso una pagina del _suo_ eserciziario infilzata con la matita.  
Beh, quantomeno non sarebbe stato il solo…  
Non dovevano essere poi così tanto diversi lui ed Enma: le pagine di quel libro erano piene degli stessi errori che faceva lui di solito in grammatica; si chiese distrattamente se non avessero in comune anche gli stessi errori non grammaticali.  
Avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarsi di restituirgli l’eserciziario a fine lezione, comunque. 

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_Ok, G, sono passate un paio di settimane, credo di essermi ripreso abbastanza dallo shock._  
 _Il padre di Cozart si era risposato con una giapponese, so per certo che ha un fratello minore qui in Giappone (capitava che parlassimo di questa coincidenza e che un giorno magari saremmo andati a trovarli insieme), ma non so DOVE. O forse me l’avrà detto un paio di volte e ora non me lo ricordo più… non lo so! Non aveva un bel rapporto con suo padre, ha sempre preferito stare dai suoi parenti in Italia, parlava poco di lui. Però so di certo che non è Namimori, almeno quello._  
 _Perché fra tutti gli angoli del mondo ha scelto di venire proprio in Giappone dove ci sono io?! E soprattutto, perché me lo sto chiedendo? Non dovrebbe fregarmene più niente, giusto?_  
 _Devo smetterla di pensare che voglia cercarmi, non avrebbe neanche il motivo, sono sette anni che non mi cerca! Ho venticinque anni, un fratello di quindici che dipende da me e un lavoro da portare avanti nonostante le difficoltà che l’agenzia sta riscontrando ultimamente, non sono più un diciottenne innamorato, devo smetterla di pensare chissà che e restare attaccato all’idea romantica del mio primo amore._  
 _(lo so che sta parlando colui che in questi sette anni non ha neanche provato a fare chiodo schiaccia chiodo con un altro uomo, lo so)_  
 _Devo stare calmo, calmissimo. E devo respirare a fondo._  
 _Tra l’altro, G, ho un pensiero fisso riguardo Tsuna, ultimamente; si tratta di una cosa così stupida e allo stesso tempo così delicata da non poterne parlare neanche col papà di Takeshi da padre a "padre", anche perché credo sia meglio parlarne con qualcuno di più "occidentale" – prima posa quel boccale di birra che hai in mano, G, è meglio, fidati._  
 _Penso che sia innegabile il fatto che Tsuna sia nell’età dei primi amori, ok? Solo che io finora mi sono comportato come un padre molto stupido che pensa che suo figlio sia asessuato e non avrà mai una storia, come se Tsuna fosse ancora il mio fratellino piccolo e tenero._  
 _Piccolo e tenero un bel niente: ultimamente quando Takeshi gli circonda le spalle con un braccio arrossisce troppo._  
 _Io ho dei pensieri, G, ma poi mi chiedo se magari non sono io a pensare male. Magari sono io che desidero tanto che il mio fratellino sia come me, perché a me alla sua età sarebbe piaciuto tanto avere un papà con cui parlare delle mie cotte maschili… che poi, io non saprei come consigliarlo in caso gli piacciano le ragazze. Se è etero cosa faccio, G? Io non ne so nulla delle donne, le donne per me sono degli alieni, è campo tuo! Come consigliarlo nel caso? Si sentirà in imbarazzo nel parlare di donne con me che sono gay?_  
 _(lo so che starai ridendo sbattendo addirittura i pugni sul banco, ma per me questa è una questione seria, si tratta dell’educazione di Tsuna, dopotutto)_  
 _Con tutta la mia calma presa in prestito da Ugetsu,_  
 _your beloved Giotto._

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Io questa cosa non la sapevo: FerrariTestaRossa ha un fratello in Giappone? Proprio come ce l’hai tu?_  
 _Buon Dio, Giotto, eravate un cliché, perché vi siete lasciati?_  
 _Sto provando a contattare Alaude, magari ha avuto notizie sul perché adesso Cozart si trovi in Giappone – ho messo delle esche per allodole fuori dalla porta del pub, dici che funzionerà? – ma credo che suo fratello sia un motivo più che plausibile._  
 _So che una parte di te pretende di sapere che lui sia venuto lì per te e un’altra parte invece ti sta urlando di fare preventivamente di tutto per non rivederlo e soffrire di nuovo, ma stai tranquillo, ok? La coincidenza è pazzesca, ma non è detto…_  
 _Riguardo tuo fratello: perché chiedi a me se è gay o meno, l’hai mai guardato bene?_  
 _Io ho sempre pensato che ti somigli davvero_ tanto _._  
 _(non è vero che ho sbattuto i pugni sul banco, mi sono limitato ad asciugarmi le lacrime con lo strofinaccio con cui asciugo di solito i bicchieri)_  
 _Non appena saprò qualcosa da Alaude, ti contatterò subito._  
 _Ricorda: skylark is watching you. E me, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo e Daemon pure._  
 _Alla ricerca delle manette perdute,_  
 _your beloved G._

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


_Nonostante tutto, continui ad essere il mio migliore amico, G._

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


_Lo so, sugar, lo so. Sono il tuo beloved, dopotutto._

  
  


Tsuna si era ripromesso di restituire l’eserciziario ad Enma al più presto, e aveva fatto di tutto per farlo, davvero, ma Gokudera-kun durante la pausa l’aveva letteralmente trascinato con entusiasmo a mangiare insieme sul tetto della scuola con Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan e il fratello di lei. E poi se n’era dimenticato.  
All’uscita da scuola, era riuscito a scollarsi di dosso Gokudera-kun che voleva accompagnarlo personalmente a casa e si era messo alla ricerca di Enma, che a fine lezione aveva perso di vista: non credeva sarebbe stata una buona cosa fare rincontrare quei due, non prima di aver rassicurato entrambe le parti per bene.  
Considerando la strada da fare per andare a scuola e il punto in cui si erano scontrati quella mattina, Enma non doveva poi abitare così lontano dalla sua zona, decise così di percorrere un paio di vie vicino al fiume nella vana speranza di incontrarlo mentre anche lui tornava a casa. Corse lungo le due vie sperando di non fare troppo tardi e far preoccupare suo fratello inutilmente, ma non avendo risultati decise infine di controllare anche la strada lungo il fiume. Quasi credette di sbagliarsi, quando lo vide seduto proprio accanto alla riva; stava trafficando con qualcosa di strano – ago e filo?  
«Enma-kun?» lo richiamò prendendo l’eserciziario dalla borsa. Vide le spalle del ragazzo sollevarsi dalla sorpresa e poi lo sentì emettere un gemito di dolore. «Uh, ti ho spaventato?» si avvicinò di più e notò che stava tentando di rammendarsi il polsino sinistro usando solo la mano destra, con pessimi risultati tra l’altro, e si era appena bucato il dorso della mano con l’ago. Aveva pure dei cerotti sulla faccia: le ferite e lo strappo dovevano essere sicuramente il risultato di una nuova aggressione da parte dei bulli.  
«Ti sei fatto male perché ti ho sorpreso, mi dispiace!» si affrettò a dire.  
«Non è niente» gli bofonchiò in risposta, portandosi il dorso ferito alla bocca.  
«Sono venuto a restituirti l’eserciziario» glielo porse.  
«Posalo pure lì» gli indicò il suo zaino a terra con un cenno vago della testa.  
«Va tutto bene?»  
«Sì» rispose distrattamente rialzandosi da terra.  
Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise nervosamente. «Ho visto sull’eserciziario che facciamo gli stessi errori…»  
«Sì, sono abbastanza goffo ed ignorante» si strinse nelle spalle e cercò nello zaino l’eserciziario da restituirgli, «puoi ridere di me, se vuoi».  
«Non l’ho detto per questo» lo corresse subito, sorpreso dalla sua conclusione affrettata e prendendo il libro, «volevo proporti di studiare insieme, qualche volta, per provare ad aiutarci a vicenda…»  
Enma stava ancora tenendo il libro per il dorso. «Non hai già Gokudera-kun che ti aiuta?»  
«Potrebbe aiutarci entrambi» si chiese perché mai Enma stesse indietreggiando, verso il fiume, tra l’altro. «Stai attento!»  
«Non credo che…» indietreggiò ancora, mise per sbaglio un piede su grosso sasso e iniziò pericolosamente a dondolarsi alla ricerca dell’equilibrio che stava perdendo, continuando a non mollare la presa sul libro.  
«Enma-kun!» gemette Tsuna, provando inutilmente a tirare il libro verso di sé per fermare la caduta, ma fu inutile: caddero entrambi rovinosamente nel fiume.

 

Tsuna era leggermente in ritardo, Giotto se ne stava appoggiato di spalle allo stipite della finestra di camera propria. Era il tramonto, e ciò non lo stava aiutando a frenare i ricordi che in quei giorni stavano riaffiorando nella sua mente.

_Era una calda giornata di primavera, il primo giorno delle vacanze pasquali del loro ultimo anno di scuola._  
 _«Cavolo, come abbiamo fatto a dimenticare che oggi l’autobus avrebbe cambiato percorso per via del mercato rionale?» si lamentò quando entrarono nella piazzetta. Si sentiva il vociare dei commercianti che se ne stavano in cima a delle scalette metalliche per farsi notare meglio e il chiacchiericcio delle donne che si affollavano intorno a delle bancarelle; nell’aria sventolavano in mostra maglie e tappeti attaccati ai tendoni alla meglio con delle grucce._  
 _L’altro ragazzo in risposta mostrò un piccolo ghigno calcandosi di più il cappello sugli occhi. «Perché siamo Cozart e Giotto»._  
 _«Non è una buona scusa essere noi, sai?» ribatté ironico trattenendo una risata. «Mi chiedo solo se, dopo tutta la corsa che abbiamo fatto dall’ultima fermata fino a qui, G e Lampo ritarderanno. Non credo sia stata un’idea così brillante riunirci noi quattro per mettere giù qualche idea per il compleanno di Ugetsu»._  
 _«E chi ha avuto quest’idea così brillante?» incalzò Cozart ridendo._  
 _Giotto si portò una mano sulla faccia. «Cozart e Giotto»._  
 _«Coraggio» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, «Lampo è con G, non credo che si cacceranno nei guai e che ritarderanno così tanto» gli diede di proposito per scherzo una manata un po’ più forte sulla nuca. «Hai riflettuto sul concorso per la borsa di studio che ci ha proposto il nostro professore di Storia dell’Arte?»_  
 _«Non so, Cozart, non ti sembra un’idea azzardata, qualcosa di troppo grande per noi?»_  
 _Si mise le mani in tasca e alzò le spalle. «Non vedo perché qualcosa debba sembrare troppo grande solo perché_ è lontana _: finché avremo la forza di volontà per camminare, dovremo pur provare ad avvicinarci, no?»_  
 _Incrociò le braccia al petto con aria ironica. «Hai così tanta fiducia nelle mie capacità?»_  
 _Lo fissò negli occhi facendogli un piccolo sorriso. «Lo sai cosa penso di te: se hai la capacità di accettare qualsiasi cosa, hai anche la capacità_ di fare _qualsiasi cosa»._  
 _Si perplesse per un attimo. «Alle volte ho paura che tu mi stia idealizzando troppo, Cozart»._  
 _«Non mi stai idealizzando anche tu, per caso?»_  
 _"Non lo dire come se in questo non ci fosse nulla di male" pensò, ma non lo disse, aspettò che quell’attimo gli pungesse il cuore facendogli tutto il male necessario e poi scosse la testa._  
 _«Potrei farlo, sì» annuì, «parteciperò al concorso solo se parteciperai anche tu»._  
 _«Affare fatto!» rise allungando la mano verso di lui per battere un cinque, Giotto l’accontentò sorridendo, poi le loro mani restarono strette._  
 _«Stupido borghese arricchito del cazzo!» sentirono sbraitare G. «Che cazzo ti è venuto in mente di prendere dal banco proprio quella mela alla base della piramide esposta?!»_  
 _Videro i due amici correre verso di loro, affannati._  
 _«Era quella con la buccia più bella» si lamentò Lampo, seccato, «cosa ne potevo sapere che poi sarebbero crollate tutte a terra? Era anche mia intenzione pagare, non stavo rubando!»_  
 _«Pagare tutte quelle che sono rotolate sull’asfalto ammaccandosi, intendi?» gli urlò di rimando._  
 _«Ok» sospirò Giotto tirando appena verso di sé la mano di Cozart, che stava già ridendo a crepapelle, «suppongo che voi due abbiate un fruttivendolo leggermente irritato alle calcagna. Andiamo!» strinse di più la mano di Cozart e iniziarono a correre insieme fra le bancarelle, urtando di tanto in tanto qualche casalinga carica di pacchi e pacchetti._  
 _«È stata un’idea brillante, dopotutto, no?» gli gridò Cozart ridendo mentre ancora correvano; stavano lasciando la piazza del mercato, ormai, svoltarono verso il centro storico._  
 _Giotto rallentò, ma non lasciò la mano di Cozart; si fermarono col fiatone sotto il portone di un vecchio palazzo, all’ombra._  
 _Lo guardò negli occhi con ancora il fiato corto, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. «Credo di sì». E non dissero più niente._

Giotto tornò al presente inspirando a fondo e stringendosi due dita sulla radice del naso.  
No, non era stata un’idea così brillante partecipare al quel concorso. Riaprì gli occhi e tornò a guardare in basso fuori dalla finestra, in attesa del ritorno di Tsuna.  
Gli girò la testa e credette di avere un’allucinazione quando vide suo fratello entrare nel cortile di casa in compagnia di un altro ragazzo. _Dai capelli rossi_.  
Era così vivido il ricordo di lui e Cozart che correvano ridendo per il centro storico mentre lui lo precedeva tenendogli la mano… e ora tutto quello che vedeva era suo fratello che incoraggiava un ragazzo dai capelli rossi ad entrare in casa loro tenendogli una mano sul braccio.  
E non ci potevano essere errori sulla sua identità, la somiglianza era troppa.  
 _«E come si chiama tuo fratello?»_  
 _«Enma, Enma Kozato»._

 

Tsuna rientrò a casa bagnato fradicio seguito da Enma e, mentre si toglieva le scarpe, vide suo fratello scendere le scale fissandoli con aria cadaverica. Anzi, più che altro sembrava che non fosse lui un cadavere, ma che _avesse visto_ un cadavere. Probabilmente il ritardo e il fatto di vederlo così tanto bagnato lo stavano facendo preoccupare a morte.  
«Giotto, scusami per il ritardo!» gemette inchinandosi mortificato. «Sono caduto nel fiume, mi dispiace darti sempre delle preoccupazioni!»  
«In realtà è colpa mia» mormorò Enma al suo fianco, inchinandosi a sua volta. «Mi dispiace dovervi disturbare così tanto».  
«Nessun disturbo» abbozzò un sorriso in loro direzione.  
Tsuna si accorse che suo fratello stava fissando Enma davvero tanto.  
«Lui è Enma Kozato, un mio compagno di scuola, si è appena trasferito» lo presentò al fratello. Lo vide deglutire a stento.  
« _Enma Kozato_ » lo sentì ripetere a bassa voce.  
«Piacere di conoscerla, Sawada-san» s’inchinò di nuovo Enma.  
Giotto respirò a fondo, ma sembrava ancora pallido, forse addirittura più di prima. «Io… credo che andrò di sopra a prendere dei vestiti asciutti anche per Enma-kun» fece un cenno vago verso le scale. «Nessun disturbo, Enma-kun, sei il benvenuto. Puoi chiamarmi Giotto. Ora, scusatemi, vado».  
Tsuna osservò perplesso suo fratello salire le scale e chiudersi in camera propria.  
Tutto ciò era molto strano. 

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_G, ho un grosso problema: è grosso quanto il ragazzino dai capelli rossi che c’è adesso in casa mia e porta lo stesso nome del fratello di Cozart._   
_Per inciso, è il nuovo compagno di scuola di mio fratello, l’ha portato in casa lui._   
_Sugar, adesso posso NON stare calmo, vero?_   
_Your beloved Giotto._   


  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Vedo che tu e tuo fratello avete gli stessi gusti in fatto di Ferrari._  
 _(ho anch’io i capelli rossi, tra l’altro, e in questo momento sto scuotendo la chioma come neanche le migliori top model degli spot pubblicitari degli shampoo fanno. Hai sempre avuto buon gusto, Giotto, ti mando un bacetto soffiato sul palmo della mano)_  
 _A parte gli scherzi, sugar, certo che adesso puoi NON stare calmo. Puoi anche fare cose molto virili come strapparti i capelli urlando come una checca isterica e rompere tutti gli oggetti che ci sono in camera tua, dopo starai meglio, assicurato._  
 _Giotto, respira, se non altro perché non credo proprio che Cozart abbia mandato suo fratello in missione segreta a casa tua, non è il tipo – voglio dire, non stiamo parlando mica di Alaude e le sue allodole – trattalo bene e non fissarlo troppo, non metterlo in imbarazzo: lui e suo fratello maggiore non sono la stessa persona e un tuo comportamento sospetto potrebbe indurre Tsuna a porti domande a cui al momento non vuoi rispondere._  
 _Ho parlato con Alaude – l’ho attirato prendendo in ostaggio una sua allodola – sono riuscito a farmi dire una cosa che mi ha sconcertato, seriamente._  
 _Cozart è in Giappone perché Alaude gli ha detto di andarci. Mi ha anche detto che non me l’ha riferito prima perché si tratta di questioni molto delicate di cui non dovrebbe neanche parlarne con chiunque, per questo mi aveva soltanto avvisato che fosse in viaggio per il Giappone. Ha aggiunto che in virtù della vecchia amicizia fra noi e Cozart non poteva non dirgli di partire._  
 _Tutto ciò mi puzza di melone marcio, Giotto, sappiamo bene quanto Alaude sia fissato con le ricerche sulla famiglia Spade: che diavolo sta succedendo in Giappone?! Hai il Fuji che ti erutta sotto le chiappe e neanche lo sai?!_  
 _Sai, ho sempre pensato che il fatto che sia Alaude che tuo padre lavorino per i servizi segreti non renda la sicurezza internazionale più…_ sicura.  
 _Per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sono. Andrà bene, Giotto, fra altri sette anni ci scherzeremo su._  
 _Il tuo migliore amico G._

 

Era strano vedere Enma in camera, un posto così intimo, perché si conoscevano poco e non erano esattamente ancora amici. Anche se è impossibile condividere certe cose ridicole e imbarazzanti senza finire col fare amicizia, e cadere goffamente insieme in un fiume era fra queste.  
«Ti restituirò i vestiti domani» esordì Enma ad occhi bassi.  
«Non c’è fretta» sorrise imbarazzato Tsuna stringendosi nelle spalle. «Porti ago e filo sempre con te?» s’incuriosì.  
«Sì, mi capita spesso di avere degli strappi» continuava a tenere gli occhi bassi, «mio fratello ogni mattina si ricorda sempre di mettermi nello zaino la scatola per rammendare».  
Tsuna rise nervosamente portandosi una mano sulla testa. «Mio fratello, invece, la mattina mi dà sempre una scatola di cerotti! Quindi hai anche tu un fratello maggiore?»  
«Sì» annuì debolmente, «e anche lui molto è più grande di me. Viviamo da soli».  
«Che coincidenza! Anche io e Giotto».  
«Ma non siamo poi così uguali io e te» non lo disse arrabbiato, ma la sua posa tesa e la sicurezza con cui pronunciò la frase fece trasparire in modo duro come stesse cercando di mettere forzatamente una linea di confine fra loro due.  
Tsuna sospirò indeciso su come replicargli. «Veramente, prima che cadessimo nel fiume, ti stavo dicendo che anch’io…»  
«Me lo ricordo» non lo fece finire di parlare, «ed è davvero meglio se non ti avvicini più a me, o i bulli della scuola se la prenderanno anche con te».  
Si grattò distrattamente la testa. «Ad esser sinceri, non è che le cose cambierebbero poi molto: quando possono e non c’è nessuno in giro loro se la prendono sempre con me, perché faccio errori stupidi, i miei voti sono sempre i più bassi della scuola e non sono per niente bravo con gli sport e… sono un perdente senza speranze» concluse ridendo nervosamente di se stesso.  
«Non paragonarti a me, non abbiamo vissuto le stesse cose» evitò ancora il suo sguardo.  
«Mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione sminuire i tuoi problemi» si strinse nelle spalle sentendo improvvisamente di aver sbagliato di grosso e di aver rovinato tutto pensando che fossero abbastanza simili da diventare… _amici_. Eppure quello era l’attimo decisivo, il momento in cui una persona, dopo un paio di domande o spinte in una certa direzione, può decidere o di aprirsi e dire quello che pensa o di alzarsi e andar via chiudendo bene la porta alle sue spalle.  
E poi finalmente accadde, Enma decise cosa scegliere di fare.  
«Quando ero ancora bambino, l’impresa di mio padre cominciò ad avere dei problemi economici, lui decise di accettare dei suggerimenti e fece dei grossi investimenti… che però si rivelarono dei grossi errori. Perdemmo tutto, ci ritrovammo anche a dover vendere la casa e andare a vivere in un appartamento in affitto più piccolo. Quelli che una volta erano i dipendenti di papà si ritrovarono nella posizione giusta per trattarlo come più piaceva loro, e in più in città si sapeva di come lui avesse perso tutto in modo avventato: diventò uno zimbello e io e mamma con lui. Avevamo bisogno di aiuto ed eravamo soli e, proprio perché sapevano che nessuno avrebbe mai badato a noi, le persone non si facevano mai scrupolo a trattarci male. Non si tratta solo dei bulli della scuola, tutte le persone quando hanno del potere finiscono per usarlo male».  
Tsuna l’osservò stringendosi nelle spalle: Enma se ne stava con le spalle flosce – forse metaforicamente svuotato – e quello era il momento in cui lui avrebbe dovuto dirgli delle cose bellissime, profonde ed incoraggianti, ma non gli veniva in mente nulla di abbastanza intelligente da dire, se non che…  
«Io ci sono» Enma lo guardò stupito, «cioè, non sono stato mai perseguitato così tanto e probabilmente se riuscissi ad intervenire mentre gli altri ti picchiano finirei con l’essere picchiato anch’io, ma… non saresti solo»  
 _Mal comune, mezzo gaudio_ , e molto probabilmente a quelle parole zio G si sarebbe spalmato una mano sulla faccia dicendo "Giotto, quante volte te l’ho detto di mandare tuo fratello a lezione di kendo dal padre di quel Yamamoto?"  
E inaspettatamente vide Enma abbozzare un piccolo sorriso; la cosa gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Tsuna!» sentì suo fratello richiamarlo dalla cucina. «Vi ho preparato qualcosa di caldo, posso salire a disturbarvi?»  
Dare altre noie a suo fratello facendogli salire le scale col vassoio era l’ultima cosa che voleva.  
«Enma-kun, ti andrebbe di scendere giù in cucina?» l’altro gli annuì in risposta.  
«Ultimamente mi sembra che nii-san abbia delle preoccupazioni» mormorò mentre chiudeva la porta di camera sua alle loro spalle, «non riesco però a capire cosa, perché lui preferisce sempre non parlarne con me quando si tratta di qualcosa di grosso» si soffermò un attimo a rifarsi la svolta ai pantaloni: Giotto gli aveva dato un suo di ricambio, dando invece i vestiti di Tsuna al loro ospite; dire che quei pantaloni erano troppo lunghi per lui era poco.  
«Anche mio fratello fa sempre così con me» assentì Enma, «poi mi racconta tutto quando ha già risolto».  
«Stessa cosa Giotto» sorrise Tsuna, facendo un paio di passi all’indietro verso le scale. «Non saremo uguali, però abbiamo delle cose in comune… potremmo essere _amici_ ».  
« _Amici_?» fece di rimando perplesso.  
«Sì, _amici_ » e la svolta dei pantaloni si disfece, inciampò e si ritrovò a mulinare le braccia nell’aria perdendo l’equilibrio in cima alle scale.  
«Tsuna-kun!» vide Enma fissarlo preoccupato afferrandolo per un braccio. E fu anche l’ultima cosa che vide: caddero rovinosamente insieme rotolando fino all’ultimo gradino.  
Mentre si massaggiava le parti lese, Tsuna vide suo fratello fissarli appoggiato di schiena allo stipite della porta della cucina.  
«Certo che sei senza speranze, eh?» scosse la testa rassegnato con una tazza in mano.  
«Enma-kun, stai bene?» si preoccupò; si voltò e lo vide seduto a terra a massaggiarsi la testa.  
«Stavolta stavo provando io a reggerti» bofonchiò.  
Tsuna sorrise nervosamente. «Eh, l’ha appena confermato anche Giotto che anch’io sono senza speranze…»  
Enma lo fissò per un lungo istante e poi scoppiò a ridere, una risata che seppe di sfogo, sollievo e inaspettata sincera allegria.  
«Venite a tavola, su» sospirò Giotto, facendo cenno loro di seguirlo, e portò la tazza alla bocca.  
«Sai, Giotto, anche Enma-kun vive da solo insieme a suo fratello maggiore!»  
Giotto gli dava le spalle, ma Tsuna poté vedere le sue spalle stringersi mentre tossiva forte: gli era andato il sorso di traverso.  
«Nii-san!» gemette preoccupato. «Tutto bene?» lo sentì biascicare una sequenza veloce di parole in italiano – ne sapeva riconoscere il suono, ma ancora non aveva imparato una sola parola in quella lingua, nonostante sia il fratello che zio G insistessero affinché imparasse a parlarla – e probabilmente, ad occhio e croce, dovevano essere delle imprecazioni: nii-san non era il tipo da parolacce. Forse.  
«T-tutto bene, Tsuna» si ricompose e si schiarì la voce, «accomodatevi pure».  
«Dimmi, Enma» continuò Giotto versando nelle tazze davanti a loro un infuso caldo, «come mai tu e tuo fratello vi siete trasferiti qui da soli?»  
Enma prese la tazza con entrambe le mani, a occhi bassi. «Grazie. Mio fratello ha studiato in America per molti anni grazie ad una borsa di studio e poi ha iniziato subito a lavorare viaggiando molto. Mi ha pagato lui gli studi finora, ma poi la situazione economica della mia famiglia è ulteriormente peggiorata e io non mi trovavo molto bene nella mia città, e visto che aveva deciso di trovarsi un posto dove stare per un po’, ha deciso di stare in Giappone con me, e ha insistito affinché ci trasferissimo qui».  
Giotto fissò Enma come se dietro di lui stesse vedendo qualcos’altro, roteò la tazza in un cenno vago. «Ha _insistito_ , eh?»  
«Sì» replicò sorseggiando.  
«Che caro fratello».  
«Sì».  
Tsuna lo vide voltarsi a lavare la tazza al lavello mormorando altre parole in italiano. Stavolta ebbe quasi la certezza che fossero davvero parolacce: c’erano troppe Z in mezzo.  
«Giotto, va tutto bene?» gli chiese preoccupato.  
«Va tutto bene» gli sorrise _falsamente_ tranquillo, «vado in camera mia, se avete bisogno, chiamatemi pure» si congedò.  
Decisamente c’era qualcosa che non andava. 

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_G, credo che mio fratello ed Enma mi faranno morire di carie: li ho visti ruzzolare giù per le scale insieme, ed Enma ha provato a trattenere inutilmente Tsuna per un braccio._   
_Ti ricorda niente?_   
_Il primo giorno di scuola di Cozart, quando si trasferì, io ho cominciato subito a ronzargli intorno curioso come una scimmia – tu stesso dici che so diventare terribilmente fastidioso quando sono davanti a qualcosa di nuovo che m’incuriosisce – e all’uscita ho iniziato a camminare all’indietro davanti a lui, verso le scale: naturalmente sono caduto, Cozart ha provato a trattenermi e mi è caduto appresso e abbiamo fatto due rampe di scale insieme in orizzontale. Considerando che era l’uscita, ci ha visto tutta la scuola e c’è stata una risata generale; poi ci siamo guardati in faccia e abbiamo riso anche noi._   
_Credo che sia iniziato tutto lì._   
_Enma e Tsuna sono la nostra versione giapponesizzata e timida, se continuerò ad averli sotto il naso diventerò matto._   
_Bene, e dopo questo sclero di cui nessuno sentiva il bisogno, vediamo di mettere insieme i pezzi della situazione._   
_Ho interrogato Enma con l’aria più vaga possibile – non vaga come quando ti ho chiesto cosa ne pensassi degli omosessuali e mi hai risposto "Potevi dirmi che sei gay partendo da degli eufemismi con banane, piselli e uccelli facendo dei gesti inequivocabili, sai? Avrei impiegato più tempo a capirlo" – e mi ha detto che è stato Cozart a pagargli gli studi, ma a quanto pare non se la passava bene neanche lui con suo padre, perché Cozart ha deciso di prenderlo con sé e si sono trasferiti qui a Namimori. Cozart voleva un posto dove stare per un po’ e ha insistito affinché fosse proprio Namimori._   
_Posso morire, adesso? Al mio funerale, visto che tu sei il più teatrale di tutti, recita qualche poesia di Rimbaud o Verlaine, e ah! Ringrazia anticipatamente Knuckle da parte mia per la magnifica cerimonia che mi farà in quanto "morto con la raccomandazione". Di’ ad Alaude di lasciare delle allodole in volo al passaggio della mia bara, ad Ugetsu di suonare come marcia funebre "Hey Jude" dei Beatles (ve la dedico dal cielo) e a Lampo di evitare di posare sulla mia bara dei mazzi di fiori dall’aria troppo barocca, grazie. Niente fiori, ma opere di bene per la comunità di Knuckle. E ricordati di dire a Daemon di non stare nascosto dietro una colonna durante la funzione in chiesa: è inquietante._   
_Ti affido Tsuna, dagli una scatola di cerotti alla settimana e ricordagli tutte le mattine che se Enma dovesse dirgli che sta uscendo a comprare le sigarette, deve legarlo al letto con una catena non più lunga di un metro._   
_Scherzi e deliri a parte, Enma mi ha detto che la loro famiglia ha avuto dei problemi economici e non ci vuole un super intuito per capire allora cosa c’entri Alaude e perché abbia chiesto a Cozart di venire in Giappone. Ho chiesto all’esperta in statistiche dell’agenzia per cui lavoro di fare delle ricerche, saprai al più presto se ho avuto qualche riscontro. Nel caso: lascia stare il tuo arco, non riprenderlo in mano e non fare preventivamente un biglietto solo andata per il Giappone, ricordati che ti voglio bene._   
_Your beloved Giotto ♥_   


  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Hai davvero messo un cuore alla fine dell’ultima mail?_   
_Dimmi cos’hai bevuto, honey, credo che tu stia davvero male: l’ultima volta che hai firmato con un cuore era per dirmi che volevi andare in Giappone._   


  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_Certe volte penso che i nostri venticinque anni siano buttati al vento_.

  
  


  
_12 Aprile 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Certe volte lo penso anch’io, sugar, ma credo di armarci soprattutto per questo._

 

Tsuna era sceso in cucina a bere un bicchier d’acqua; era sera e ultimamente suo fratello sembrava molto impegnato con il lavoro – o forse si stava immergendo nel lavoro sempre più di proposito.  
Per quel che aveva visto passando da camera sua – la porta era aperta – in quel momento era impegnato a disegnare un logo.  
«Tsuna?» restò sorpreso quando lo sentì richiamarlo mentre rientrava in camera.  
«Sì?» si affacciò sulla porta.  
Gli sorrise. «Hai un po’ di tempo per me?»  
«Uh? Sì» si meravigliò della richiesta.  
Lo vide prendere il grosso block notes su cui di solito faceva degli schizzi che non c’entravano col lavoro. «Siediti, voglio fare una pausa facendoti un ritratto» roteò la matita fra le dita.  
Solo suo fratello poteva pensare di fare una pausa da un disegno con un altro disegno. «Un ritratto a me? Sei sicuro?»  
«Non te ne faccio uno da parecchi mesi» storse il naso, «stai crescendo in fretta…»  
"Sarebbe più facile usare la macchina fotografica, se proprio vuoi ritrarre la mia crescita!" avrebbe voluto replicargli, ma l’accontentò sedendosi sul letto, di fronte a lui che era alla scrivania.  
«Noi due possiamo parlare di tutto, vero, Tsuna?» gli domandò cominciando a disegnare e con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Credo di… sì».  
«Sei innamorato?»  
«Eeeeh?!» urlò agitandosi.  
«Stai fermo!» lo rimproverò ridendo divertito.  
"Come posso stare fermo se mi fai una domanda simile?!" «Perché proprio questa domanda?»  
«Sono tuo fratello, Tsuna, ti osservo» fece un sorriso malinconico. «Alle volte mi ritrovo stupidamente a pensare che è un peccato non averti visto nascere: sarebbe stato bello crescere di più insieme, non credi?»  
Tsuna immaginò brevemente loro due insieme ma più piccoli, con Giotto con la divisa di Namimori che andava a prenderlo all’asilo. «Sì» ammise con una punta d’imbarazzo.  
«Poi però mi dico che ci sono cose della tua vita che non ho ancora perso, e vorrei davvero non lasciarmele scappare, soprattutto se si tratta di cose di cui si potrebbe aver paura di parlare…» insinuò.  
Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo. «Non ti sto nascondendo niente…»  
«Alza gli occhi!» l’ammonì cantilenando e sorridendo – stava ancora disegnando; Tsuna gli ubbidì. «Lo so, _per questo_ vorrei parlarne con te. Hai voglia di sapere com’è stato il mio primo amore?»  
Tsuna arrossì ancor di più. «Non ti disturba parlarne?»  
«No» scrollò le spalle, «anche perché credo che sia giunta l’ora: siamo entrambi abbastanza grandi da poter affrontare l’argomento, no?» e non era una battuta, Tsuna lesse nel suo sguardo una strana malinconia.  
«Credo di sì» annuì.  
«Il mio primo amore è stato un ragazzo» affermò serenamente Giotto, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Lo sapevo» si lasciò sfuggire Tsuna, e si coprì subito la bocca, imbarazzato; il fratello rise fragorosamente.  
«Non c’è nulla di male nel dire che lo sospettavi, sai? Siamo fratelli» sospirò, «e fortunatamente abbiamo un buon rapporto, è normale intuire certe cose. Forse il bello nel rapporto fra genitori e figli, o tra fratelli, è il capirsi in modo tacito, il non porre domande non necessarie. Posso azzardarmi ad intuire certe cose anch’io con te, Tsuna?» Gli annuì vigorosamente. «Ne sono lieto» sorrise, sospirò e tornò a disegnare. «Vuoi ancora sapere della mia storia?»  
«Sì».  
Giotto posò per un attimo il block notes sulle ginocchia e gli passò una foto incorniciata che teneva sulla scrivania. «Ti ho parlato spesso di loro, no?»  
Tsuna prese la foto fra le mani e l’osservò mentre suo fratello tornava a disegnare.  
Era una foto scattata in Italia, quando suo fratello aveva forse diciassette o diciotto anni; era con i suoi vecchi amici. Sulla sinistra della foto, Giotto mostrava all’obiettivo il suo piccolo ghigno ironico – quello che era sempre una promessa di una presa in giro bonaria – a braccia conserte; al suo fianco, zio G usava la sua spalla destra come appoggio per un braccio e con l’altra mano faceva finta di sparare all’obiettivo. Dall’altro lato di Giotto, c’era un ragazzo di inequivocabili origini giapponesi che sorrideva apertamente con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa: era un altro degli zii che aveva _ereditato_ quando suo fratello aveva lasciato l’Italia, zio Ugetsu; erano pure andati un paio di volte a sentirlo esibirsi, faceva parte di un’orchestra, suonava il flauto. Ai piedi dei tre, se ne stava sdraiato su di un fianco in una posa vagamente da divo quello che zio G definiva "una spina nel fianco" o "borghese arricchito": Lampo. Sulla destra della foto, l’altro gruppetto di persone ritratte era composto da altri tre ragazzi: l’amico di Giotto che aveva preso i voti, Knuckle, che inspiegabilmente in foto sorrideva mostrando _un pugno_ , un ragazzo dal sorriso ambiguo e le mani dietro la schiena – Daemon, zio G sembrava detestarlo per motivi che Tsuna non conosceva – e per finire Alaude, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e la testa completamente rivolta di lato; era l’unico che non guardava l’obiettivo, sembrava addirittura seccato; attualmente, lavorava per i servizi segreti proprio come loro padre.  
«Per me sono stati molto di più che degli amici» commentò Giotto, «sono stati la mia _famiglia_ , e se pensi ai tuoi amici credo tu possa immaginare anche perché e come mai» aggiunse sorridendo.  
«Sì» gli annuì ancora una volta.  
«C’è una persona che però manca in quella foto, perché era dall’altra parte dell’obiettivo: Cozart, il mio ragazzo».  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio in cui Tsuna osservò suo fratello sfumare la matita come se invece di guardare il disegno stesse osservando qualcos’altro. Doveva essere dura per lui trovare un punto da cui iniziare a raccontargli una cosa simile.  
«Lo conobbi al mio ultimo anno di scuola» proseguì. «Cozart non andava molto d’accordo con suo padre e di natura era un po’ irrequieto: sentiva costantemente l’impulso di viaggiare. Aveva anche già cambiato un paio di scuole, non perché fosse stato espulso, ma perché non gli piacevano, non riusciva a trovare la sua via. Si trasferì dai suoi nonni e cominciò a frequentare il suo ultimo anno di scuola nel mio stesso istituto, in una classe diversa dalla mia. Per quanto la scuola non fosse poi così piccola, le voci di un nuovo studente trasferito dopo che le lezioni erano già iniziate da due mesi furono molti forti, m’incuriosì e mi avvicinai in tutti modi a lui. Lo sai come sono» sorrise arricciando il naso, «zio G dice sempre che più una persona è bizzarra, più tendo inspiegabilmente ad avvicinarmi a lei, dice anche che ho una spiccata tendenza a fare il crocerossino» si strinse nelle spalle. «Io e Cozart non impiegammo molto ad iniziare a gravitare l’uno intorno all’altro: G dice che eravamo "due fottuti artisti con lo sguardo allucinato", due che era meglio non lasciare da soli perché chissà cos’altro ancora avrebbero potuto inventarsi».  
«Disegnava anche lui?» gli chiese incuriosito.  
«No» sorrise, posò il block notes sulle ginocchia e con le mani imitò l’obiettivo di una macchina fotografica puntata verso il fratello, schioccò la lingua per imitare lo scatto. «Amava la fotografia, spesso ci sfidavamo a ritrarre lo stesso soggetto – o concetto – io con i pennelli, lui con la macchina fotografica. Avevamo passioni uguali e diverse insieme» sospirò e riprese a disegnare. «Sai qual è stata la differenza che mi ha fatto capire che qualsiasi altro ragazzo per me era un amico mentre per lui provavo qualcosa di diverso?»  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Per quanto potessi pensare che per un amico avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa, la mia ispirazione era Cozart. Non ispirazione nel senso strettamente artistico» sembrò cercare le parole giuste da dire, «lui m’ispirava nel senso che… Vedi, Tsuna, con lui tutto diventava più facile ed immediato, forse anche perché eravamo giovani e incoscienti; non facevamo altro che parlare e fare progetti senza mai lasciare che l’uno fosse un passo indietro rispetto all’altro. Ci ispiravamo a vicenda, niente ci sembrava impossibile, eravamo giovani, pazzi, sconsiderati e…» rise, «"due fottuti artisti con lo sguardo allucinato"! Faceva bene G a temerci!»  
Tsuna stava continuando a tenere la foto in grembo, fissandola di tanto in tanto come se potesse dirgli da un momento all’altro qualcos’altro che suo fratello non gli avesse ancora raccontato. «Perché ho l’impressione che sia finita male?»  
«Perché _è_ finita male!» sorrise tra l’ironico e il sarcastico. «Avevamo lo stesso insegnante di Storia dell’Arte, lui sapeva che eravamo entrambi ancora indecisi se continuare o meno gli studi presso un’Accademia di Belle Arti – Cozart era più propenso per il no, io per il sì – e un giorno ci mise a conoscenza dell’esistenza di un bando per una borsa di studio all’estero. Presso un’accademia americana, per essere più precisi».  
«Un’accademia americana?» ripeté stupito.  
«Un’accademia americana» annuì. «Il bando era indetto da un ente privato, c’erano solo due posti disponibili presso una delle accademie gemellate con quelle italiane, e Cozart, in quanto Cozart, si fissò sul fatto che quei posti sarebbero stati nostri» si grattò nervosamente la testa. «"Giotto, quanti nostri coetanei vorrebbero continuare gli studi all’estero? Noi due potremmo farcela!"» imitò il suo tono di voce con aria eccessivamente trasognata. «"Giotto, siamo giovani, dobbiamo prenderci quel che è nostro! Giotto, tu puoi fare di tutto, sei come il cielo, insieme conquisteremo il mondo!" Gli ho detto che avrei preferito cominciare a conquistare il mondo iniziando dall’Europa, ma non mi ha dato ascolto» scosse la testa; Tsuna rise. «Non me la sentivo molto di partecipare, soprattutto perché non credevo che avrei retto certe pressioni e certi ritmi: avrei dovuto poi mantenere un profitto molto alto, dimostrare che non mi stavano mantenendo inutilmente… Perché gareggiare per qualcosa che non hai certezza di volere veramente? Ma Cozart mi convinse e alla fine partecipammo entrambi».  
«E fu solo lui a vincere?» provò ad indovinare.  
«In realtà le cose andarono molto peggio. Mi decisi a partecipare soltanto a ridosso della data di scadenza e la mattina in cui avrei dovuto spedire la mia domanda compilata insieme a dei miei lavori… ebbi un imprevisto, cose che capitano, anche se capitano sempre quando non dovrebbero in realtà capitare, e chiesi ad un mio amico il grosso favore di andare a fare la spedizione al posto mio».  
Tsuna lo vide esitare un attimo. «E?»  
«Mi fidavo abbastanza di lui da non chiedergli neanche la ricevuta della raccomandata, ma… quando mi chiesi come mai non mi fosse arrivata nessuna notifica di ritorno, neanche via mail, scoprì che in realtà non aveva spedito niente».  
Tsuna lo fissò attonito. « _Perché_?»  
«Daemon credeva che continuando a dipingere avrei sprecato la mia vita, che avrei dovuto concentrarmi su altri miei talenti e magari lavorare nel campo della pubblicità… Più che altro il suo desiderio era mantenere il nostro gruppo di amici uniti e forti, ci aveva idealizzati molto, credeva che le cose sarebbero continuate così per sempre e penso non sopportasse il fatto che Cozart si fosse intromesso con le sue di idee…»  
«Che diritto aveva lui di decidere cos’era giusto e sbagliato per te?!»  
«Era innamorato di me, Tsuna» esalò, «credeva di conoscermi abbastanza da sapere cosa fosse giusto per me, ed era solo un ragazzino come lo ero anch’io, ai tempi: si fanno cose molto sciocche a diciotto anni».  
«L’hai perdonato?»  
«Tsuna» abbassò il block notes e fissò il pavimento, «mi fidavo abbastanza di lui da affidargli una cosa simile: per quanto non ne fossi convinto, era l’occasione di una vita intera, qualcosa su cui non scherzare. Non avrei mai, _mai_ dubitato di lui. Sapere che ha fatto una cosa simile mi ha scosso, ma d’altra parte era ed è l’amico di una vita intera, un compagno che fino a quel momento c’era sempre stato… e sai bene che ciò che accomuna te e me è l’incapacità di portare rancore» abbozzò un sorriso triste.  
Tsuna tornò a fissare la foto. «Zio G dice sempre che siamo ingenui…»  
«O sconsiderati» aggiunse Giotto, «e che ci vuole bene anche per questo».  
Tsuna posò il portafoto sul letto, quasi come se allontanarlo dalla sua vista avrebbe reso quel momento più leggero da sopportare: era angosciante pensare a come avrebbe reagito se una cosa simile fosse successa a lui.  
«Cosa accadde poi?»  
«Beh, come hai già detto tu, Cozart vinse il posto, e inizialmente non voleva partire. Successero un sacco di cose, i ragazzi non presero bene il tradimento di Daemon, soprattutto G» si grattò la testa, pensoso. «Alaude credo che ne abbia fatto una questione d’onore: ha un forte senso della lealtà. Dissi a Cozart di partire lo stesso, lui ribatté che non mi avrebbe lasciato e io replicai che doveva pensare prima di tutto a se stesso. E a sua volta lui mi disse che io non stavo pensando a noi. E io mi ritrovai a dirgli in modo molto duro quanto pensavo mi avesse idealizzato. Complice da parte mia il mio stato d’animo per quello che aveva fatto Daemon e da parte sua il fatto che avessi perdonato Daemon secondo lui un po’ troppo facilmente… ci siamo detti un sacco di cose che in verità pensavamo davvero, ma era meglio non dire ad alta voce».  
Tsuna comprese che non era il caso di chiedergli cosa di preciso si fossero detti.  
«Quindi lui si convinse a partire e tu restasti in Italia?»  
Gli annuì. «Solo per poco, però. Prima che lui partisse, gli chiesi di scrivermi, se voleva, ma non l’ha mai fatto. Successero decisamente troppe cose in quel periodo, morì anche Nana» si riferì con un filo di voce alla mamma di Tsuna, «vidi papà soffrire e decisi di occuparmi di te e cambiare aria. Tuttora mi chiedo se, nonostante la batosta presa, io non abbia imparato la lezione e mi fidi ancora troppo delle persone a cui tengo» fece un sorriso amaro e ironico. «Sono un tipo che può giurare eroicamente e romanticamente dell’eterna amicizia, se mi affeziono davvero a qualcuno, e sono anche pronto a rispettare questo giuramento fino in fondo».  
«Non è un peccato, è un dono» lo rassicurò sicuro di sé.  
«Dici? Credo che mi ci vorranno altri sette anni per capirlo meglio! A parte questo, Tsuna» tornò a disegnare, «nella vita può succedere che non importi per quanto tempo una persona resterà al tuo fianco, potrà restare il tempo di un incontro di cinque minuti, o per un’amicizia di una vita intera, o per un amore che durerà pochi mesi, ma potrà riuscire ugualmente ad influenzarti abbastanza da poter addirittura essere la ragione di ciò che sei ora. Cozart è la ragione di ciò che sono ora, quel tipo di persona che nel bene e nel male non potrò mai dimenticare per come mi ha influenzato ed ispirato. Per questo temo moltissimo gli effetti di un suo ritorno nella mia vita».  
Tsuna si stupì della strana sicurezza che aveva percepito nel tono della sua ultima frase. «Pensi che prima o poi lo rivedrai?»  
«Penso che lo _rincontrerò_ molto presto. A breve. Forse anche domani» alzò gli occhi dal foglio. «Non credo proprio di potertelo nascondere e non vedo proprio perché dovrei farlo: Cozart è il fratello di Enma».  
Per un lungo attimo Tsuna immaginò che ci fosse una voragine al posto del letto su cui era seduto e che nella stanza risuonasse una strana musica lugubre ed epica.  
«CHE COSA?!»  
Giotto si strinse nelle spalle. «Non so se Enma ne sia a conoscenza, forse no, ma è un problema fra me e Cozart, non devi preoccuparti».  
«Come faccio a non preoccuparmi se ho portato in casa il fratello di una persona che fa star male _mio_ fratello?!» si disperò.  
«Non potevi saperlo, come io non potevo sapere che si fosse trasferito a Namimori; non so bene le ragioni per cui l’abbia fatto, quello che so per certo è che a questo punto sicuramente mi cercherà. Comunque, ripeto, Tsuna: è una questione che riguarda solo me e Cozart, non preoccuparti, va bene?» concluse alzando gli occhi dal foglio e guardandolo con un sorriso appena accennato.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, sconsolato. «Va bene» mugugnò.  
«Tornando a noi, invece» sorrise più apertamente, sembrava avesse finito di disegnare, «e alle cose che _non_ mi nascondi perché semplicemente ancora _non_ capisci, ultimamente ti vedo cambiato, Tsuna…»  
«Io?!» s’indicò stupidamente. «Non sono cambiato!»  
«Davvero?» fece ironico alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi a lui. «Mi sembri particolarmente ispirato, ultimamente…» girò il block notes e gli mostrò il ritratto.  
Non fu come guardarsi allo specchio, perché quel ritratto specchiava un cambiamento impercettibile che forse potevano vedere solo gli occhi di chi gli voleva bene.  
«La risposta alla domanda "Sei innamorato?" è ancora no, Tsuna?»

 

«Com’è possibile?! Avevo già finito il logo! Avevo seguito perfettamente le loro idee!»  
Nel suo piccolo ufficio presso l’agenzia, dov’era solito ammucchiare tutto quello che trovava interessante – e che gli altri spesso reputavano _inutile_ – Giotto afflosciò le spalle e si portò una mano alla fronte, sconsolato.  
«Capisco» sospirò continuando a parlare al telefono col suo capo. «Erano nostri clienti da anni, questa non era la prima volta che ci affidavano il lancio sul mercato del loro nuovo prodotto di punta, non capisco da dove sia sbucata fuori questa "nuova offerta migliore"» si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Certo, certo. Capisco perfettamente».  
Capiva anche troppo.  
Salutò e chiuse la chiamata, per farne subito dopo un’altra. «Haru? Hai per caso finito le ricerche che ti avevo chiesto di fare?»  
«Hahi, Giotto-san!» trillò una voce femminile fin troppo entusiasta dall’altra parte del telefono, tanto che Giotto ebbe l’impulso di allontanare la cornetta. «Le porto subito i risultati insieme ad un’altra cosetta che mi hanno detto di consegnarle!» chiuse la linea.  
Si perplesse: avevano consegnato all’agenzia una cosa per lui?  
Qualche minuto dopo, una ragazza poco più giovane di lui dai capelli castani legati a coda entrò trionfante nel suo ufficio; aveva sottobraccio una cartella di documenti e una grossa busta gialla, più… un fascio di non ti scordar di me fra le braccia.  
Giotto fissò i fiori più perplesso di prima, anzi, fissò talmente tanto solo quelli che Haru agitò una mano in sua direzione per spingerlo ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei, corrucciata.  
«Giotto-san, non mi ha mai detto di avere un’ammiratrice!»  
Giotto alzò gli occhi su Haru provando a non mostrare alcuna espressione: solo ad Haru, che per lui aveva una cotta storica, poteva sfuggire il fatto che poteva non trattarsi un’ammiratric _E_.  
«Non lo sapevo neanch’io, Haru» commentò con un debole sorriso.  
Haru sbuffò offesa dalla concorrenza gonfiando le guance e posò il mazzo di fiori sulla scrivania. «Comunque, è arrivato insieme a questa busta qui!» gli mostrò la busta gialla che aveva visto prima. «Queste, invece, sono le mie ricerche! Spero le siano utili, Giotto-san!»  
«Non ne dubito, Haru, non ne dubito. Grazie mille per l’aiuto, sei sempre molto cara» e lo era davvero sempre. Pure troppo.  
«Hahi, Giotto-san! Se ha bisogno di qualcos’altro, chiami pure!» e si congedò sorridendo.  
Giotto osservò i fiori stringendosi due dita sulla radice del naso. Non potevano essere da parte di Cozart, non era il suo stile: l’ultima volta che aveva fatto qualcosa di simile a regalargli dei fiori, gli aveva inviato un MMS con la foto di un’aiuola dei giardini pubblici con scritto "Avrei voluto portartela personalmente, ma dubito che sarei riuscito ad andare oltre la porta. Ovviamente non sto parlando della bicicletta assicurata al lampione che c’è sulla destra".  
Se aveva intuito bene come stessero le cose, avrebbe fatto bene a controllare per prima le ricerche di Haru; aprì pazientemente la cartella.  
Conosceva bene la concorrenza, era il suo mestiere, e davvero non capiva come la volta scorsa una vecchia agenzia di nicchia fosse riuscita a soffiare loro un cliente. Adesso c’erano riusciti una seconda volta. Sembrava che in precedenza la fantomatica agenzia fosse stata sull’orlo del fallimento e che ora stesse provando a risalire la china grazie ad un grosso prestito… la cosa faceva il paio con la strana sensazione che dietro la misteriosa agenzia ci fosse qualcuno che conoscesse le sue mosse in anticipo e sapesse di conseguenza raggirare la clientela. Qualcuno che lo conosceva bene.  
Risalì al nome della compagnia dietro al prestito, non restò sorpreso più di tanto dalla scoperta.  
Sospirò e si decise ad aprire la busta gialla: dentro c’era un contratto come grafico pubblicitario, le condizioni tra l’altro erano decisamente migliori rispetto al suo contratto attuale. C’era anche un bigliettino.  
"Ancora lì a sprecarti con posti e persone che non possono renderti il migliore?  
D."  
Fece un sorriso ironico. «Grazie per l’offerta di lavoro presso una _tua_ agenzia, Daemon. Credo che potrei essertene _addirittura_ eternamente grato».  
Fissò il soffitto lasciando penzolare le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Come dirlo adesso a G senza spingerlo a scatenare l’inferno?»

 

Un paio di ore dopo, Giotto indossò la giacca, mise in spalla la tracolla con le sue cartelle cariche di lavoro e fece per uscire dall’ufficio.  
Ricevette una mail da parte di G, che lesse sul cellulare strada facendo lungo i corridoio dell’agenzia.

  
  


  
_15 Aprile 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_Come puoi pretendere che io stia calmo?!_  
 _Un tizio ha probabilmente mandato alla rovina la famiglia dell’ex del mio migliore amico, ora sta provando a far fallire l’agenzia dove lavora per assumerlo nella sua di agenzia e io dovrei stare calmo?!_  
 _Daemon ha problemi seri, dovrei consigliarli il numero di un buon psicanalista: dicono che la psicoanalisi funzioni bene quando si hanno delle fissazioni._  
 _Perché Daemon_ è _un fissato, Giotto, e tu devi GIURARMI che la prossima volta che lo vedrai quantomeno gli sputerai poco decorosamente in faccia!_  
 _E dove diamine è Alaude quando serve?!_  
 _Your armato di arco e cattive intenzioni G._

 

Giotto sorrise scuotendo la testa e uscì dall’agenzia.

  
  


  
_15 Aprile 2011_   
_Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_   
_A gxgiotto@gmail.com_   


  
_Almeno non hai scritto parolacce, è già una buona cosa._   
_Prenderò la situazione in mano, G. Se Cozart è qui vuol dire che sa qualcosa e Alaude non dovrebbe essere neanche poi così lontano…_   
_Non fare alcun biglietto per il Giappone, non coinvolgere gli altri._   
_Fai il bravo, sweetheart._   
_Your beloved Giotto._   


_  
  
_

  
__15 Aprile 2011_ _   
__Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_ _   
__A giottonotthepencils@live.com_ _   


__

  
__Non riesco a non stare in ansia! Sei sempre così pronto a lanciarti in imprese impossibili che da una vita intera sospetto che arriverà il momento in cui mi farai totalmente impazzire e ti darò una sonora mazzata in testa per poi chiuderti a chiave in una stanza. Perché così avrò la certezza che NON combinerai più niente e finalmente sarai sano e salvo._ _   
__Ho già contattato gli altri._ _   
__Il piano è che non abbiamo un piano: improvviseremo in modo selvaggio. Arriveremo in Giappone mimetizzati grazie all’uso di prodigiosi mantelli da messa nera grazie a cui passeremo indubbiamente inosservati._ _   
__Asari credo che sia già pronto a vendere i suoi flauti per delle vere spade di Hattori Hanzo._ _   
__Knuckle verrà armato delle sue migliori preghiere e userà la Bibbia come arma alternativa sbattendola in testa a chiunque ostacolerà il nostro cammino._ _   
__Lampo verrà armato di… delle sue migliori carte di credito, penso. Potrebbe usarle in modo alternativo come scudi parafulmini, credo._ _   
__Alaude avrà dalla sua le manette e del becchime per allodole._ _   
__Io, ovviamente, rispolvererò il mio arco._ _   
__Faremo un’entrata in scena spettacolare, Giotto, lanceremo i mantelli in aria e ti difenderemo fino alla fine._ _   
__Aspettaci._ _   
__Your beloved G._ _   


_  
  
_Giotto non si preoccupò del fatto che fosse al centro di un marciapiede affollato: scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. _  
  
  
_

  
__15 Aprile 2011_ _   
__Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_ _   
__A gxgiotto@gmail.com_ _   


__

__Cosa farei senza di te?_ _

_  
  
_

  
__15 Aprile 2011_ _   
__Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_ _   
__A giottonotthepencils@live.com_ _   


__

  
__Saresti già morto ammazzato._ _   
__Sono riuscito a farti ridere, almeno?_ _   


__  
  
_ _

  
___15 Aprile 2011_ _ _   
___Da giottonotthepencils@live.com_ _ _   
___A gxgiotto@gmail.com_ _ _   


___ _

  
___Sì._ _ _   
___Prima o poi dovrai dirmi se questa storia delle allodole di Alaude è vera o se mi stai prendendo in giro da sette anni._ _ _   
___Senza di te sarei perso._ _ _   
___Ti voglio bene, G, magari più tardi proviamo ad incrociarci per una videochiamata._ _ _

Si fermò ad un semaforo pedonale e fece per premere invio.  
Si rese conto di aver visto qualcosa di insolito, rialzò gli occhi e guardò un manifesto alla sua sinistra.  
Il semaforo diventò verde, ma lui restò fermò col cellulare in mano.  
Il manifesto annunciava l’apertura di una mostra fotografica di Simon Cozart, "Horizons".  
 _"L’orizzonte non possiamo mai vederlo realmente, ma sappiamo che c’è e che è un punto d’incontro fra due cose diverse, un punto dove tutto è possibile.  
Hai mai pensato a come possa essere il nostro di orizzonte?"_  
Non aveva mai smesso un solo giorno di pensare a come potesse essere, e forse non era stato il solo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola noticina: "è impossibile condividere certe cose ridicole e imbarazzanti senza finire col fare amicizia, e cadere goffamente insieme in un fiume era fra queste" è un rifacimento di una frase di Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale: "è impossibile condividere certe avventure senza finire col fare amicizia, e mettere KO un mostro di montagna ato quattro metri è fra quelle" :)


	3. Terza Parte

"Set me free, leave me be. I don’t want to fall another moment into your **gravity**.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I’m supposed to be.  
But you’re on to me and all over me"  
 ** _Gravity_ \- Sara Bareilles**

"Succeda quel che succeda, i giorni brutti passano, esattamente come tutti gli altri"  
 **William Shakespeare**  


  
  


Tsuna avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cosa per scoprire il rimedio definitivo per non preoccuparsi. Davvero.  
Appena uscito da scuola, stretto nelle spalle e con la testa piena di pensieri di cui avrebbe fatto anche a meno, si fissava le mani. Non gli tremavano, solo gli sembravano inutili perché nella sua vita, di volta in volta, gli avevano sempre dato la sensazione di non riuscire mai a prendere le redini delle situazioni impossibili che si presentavano davanti a lui.  
Giotto, a volte, quando lo vedeva preoccupato, sorrideva, gli diceva che quella voglia egoistica che aveva di poter un giorno portare tutte le persone a lui care in un posto sicuro, in barba a cosa stesse succedendo al resto del mondo, lo rendeva paradossalmente forte.  
Non c’era niente di tenero o di forte nel suo essere sempre impaurito e preoccupato, di questo Tsuna ne era convinto.  
Avrebbe voluto provare ad aiutare suo fratello, avrebbe voluto evitargli di ricordare cose spiacevoli, e questo per caso equivaleva ad allontanarsi da Enma?  
Arrossì al pensiero, si portò le mani sulla testa. «Perché le cose devono essere sempre così difficili?» si lamentò ad alta voce.  
«Perché non scappi via?»  
Qualcuno alle sue spalle aveva risposto alla sua domanda con un’altra domanda, una voce talmente priva d’espressioni da risuonare paradossalmente piena di malinconia. Si voltò a guardare chi fosse e vide Enma sdraiato su una panchina con una mano posata su un occhio: i bulli della scuola l’avevano di nuovo preso di mira.  
«Enma-kun!» si sorprese andando verso di lui, preoccupato.  
«Ho sempre pensato di scappare via, un giorno» continuò fissando il cielo. «A volte le cose non smettono di essere difficili e anzi lo diventano sempre di più, sembra quasi che ti perseguitino ovunque vada, non importa il posto».  
«Come stai?» si azzardò a chiedergli, titubante.  
Enma distolse gli occhi dal cielo e si voltò a guardarlo continuando a tenere una mano sull’occhio ferito. «Come stai _tu_?»  
La domanda lo sorprese: perché preoccuparsi delle sue di condizioni quando quello pestato a sangue e sdraiato su una panchina non era lui? Restò così attonito da non riuscire a rispondergli subito, e nel frattempo Enma si rialzò e fece per andarsene.  
«Ci vediamo».  
«Enma-kun, aspetta!» riuscì a sbloccarsi. L’altro si voltò a guardarlo di profilo, lo zaino in spalla, le mani in tasca e un’espressione incerta sul viso.  
"Che dirgli adesso?" ancora una volta non sapeva trovare delle parole di consolazione. «Ho dei cerotti!» si ritrovò stupidamente a dire cercandoli nella propria borsa, in mezzo ai libri. Enma tornò silenziosamente sui suoi passi e si sedettero sulla panchina.  
«Potrei scappare, forse» gli parlò dubbioso cercando nella scatola un cerotto dalle dimensioni giuste per il taglio che Enma aveva sotto il mento, «ma se si rivelasse più difficile di restare?»  
«In che senso?»  
«L’hai detto tu stesso: le cose difficili possono aumentare e perseguitarti, non importa il posto in cui vai, e scappando non si ha modo di continuare a proteggere gli altri. Non pensi che tuo fratello si preoccuperebbe, se tu fossi lontano?»  
Enma distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò a terra. «Lui ha lasciato tutto ed è venuto in Giappone». _Per lui_ , quindi in caso ci sarebbe stato qualcuno pronto a preoccuparsi per lui.  
«Alle volte anch’io vorrei scappare via dalle cose che mi preoccupano o mi fanno male, ma poi mi rendo conto che fino a quando non resterò fermo decidendomi ad affrontarle, le persone intorno a me soffriranno il doppio o perché nel frattempo questi problemi s’ingigantiranno e loro ne resteranno coinvolte, o perché continueranno a vedermi soffrire. Certo, sono goffo e abbastanza imbranato» sorrise, «ma provo a non esserlo o a limitarmi quando si tratta di affrontare qualcosa per chi per me è importante».  
«Quindi preferisci restare per gli altri?»  
Tsuna gli porse il cerotto. «Mio fratello dice che non si può stare da soli perché le altre persone sono i nostri specchi: riflettendoci su di esse riusciamo a comprenderci meglio e a capire quali nostre azioni sono giuste e quali sbagliate. Le persone a cui tengo mi hanno aiutato a crescere, mi hanno cambiato con i loro riflessi, sono la mia famiglia, non posso lasciarle indietro, è fuori discussione».  
Enma prese il cerotto. «Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto-kun sono sempre con te, come l’altra mattina quando siamo andati a scuola insieme» Tsuna arrossì al ricordo: Gokudera-kun aveva sempre un pessimo tempismo, «sono loro i tuoi specchi migliori?»  
«Sì, perché sono diversi da me, però non credo che siano anche la mia ispirazione: mi spingono a cambiare, non a migliorarmi…»  
Enma provò a mettersi il cerotto sulla ferita alla cieca. «Che vuoi dire?»  
«Più a destra» gli suggerì. «Che proprio perché sono diversi, confrontando le loro reazioni con le mie, riesco a trovare sempre nuovi spunti e nuove motivazioni – più su» suggerì ancora, «però è diverso dall’avere accanto qualcuno di simile, sentire dell’empatia abbastanza forte da…»  
Enma si arrese e gli passò il cerotto invitandolo implicitamente a metterglielo lui, Tsuna lo prese. «Da?» l’invitò a proseguire.  
«Da…» attaccò il cerotto, «ispirarsi a vicenda per andare avanti» e si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
C’era più che dell’empatia nel loro stare insieme, era un po’ come essere uguali e diversi insieme, come se Enma – con il suo essere così tremendamente con i piedi per terra, arreso al peggio – lo scrollasse abbastanza dai suoi ideali – il suo rivolgere la testa sempre al cielo, al meglio, pensando di poterlo prima o poi toccare insieme agli altri – da permettergli di trovare una combinazione perfetta per riuscire a stare in equilibrio. A metà strada fra terra e cielo.  
Enma distolse lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle abbozzando un sorriso. «Non credo di poter essere tutto sommato un buon specchio per qualcuno».  
«Posso provare ad essere io il tuo?»  
Enma lo guardò di profilo, indeciso.  
«Ti puoi fidare di me» aggiunse allora Tsuna.  
Enma fece leva con le mani contro la panchina e si alzò di slanciò. «Potrei farlo» gli disse senza guardarlo, «potrei provare ad azzardarmi ad essere uno specchio per qualcuno».  
Tsuna sorrise e si alzò a sua volta. «Ne sono felice».  
Si voltò a guardarlo. «È che mi sento ispirato ad esserlo».  
Tsuna strinse le labbra in un sorriso imbarazzato abbassando lo sguardo. "Anch’io" pensò.  
«Ci vediamo, Tsuna-kun».  
«A presto!» lo salutò e restò fermo a guardarlo allontanarsi, promettendo a se stesso che gli avrebbe provato che almeno lui non l’avrebbe lasciato solo nel momento del bisogno.

 

«Certo, certo» Giotto annuì incastrando la cornetta del telefono fra l’orecchio e la spalla e ruotando da un’altra parte con la sedia girevole, «farò come ha detto» "Se riuscirò a trovare di nuovo l’abbozzo del progetto" aggiunse mentalmente, afferrando una cartella dalla mensola dietro di lui e aprendola sulle ginocchia. «Non si preoccupi, andrà a meraviglia» continuò. _Mentendo_. "Dove diamine l’avrò ficcato?! E poi mi chiedo da chi ha preso Tsuna…" «Arrivederci, buona giornata anche a lei!» e sull’ultima parola la cartella gli scivolò dalle ginocchia.  
Imprecò in italiano e restando seduto si abbassò a raccogliere i fogli che si erano sparsi a terra. Quelle erano state delle giornate a dir poco _pessime_. Sentì qualcuno entrare nella stanza.  
«Haru» parlò sicuro, «ti avevo detto che…»  
«Non sono Haru, non hai più lo stesso intuito di una volta, Giotto».  
Una voce maschile.  
E gli aveva parlato in italiano.  
Si gelò sul posto e alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi davanti un ghigno ironico e dei capelli rossi.  
«Chiudi la bocca, Giotto, potrebbero entrarci delle mosche».  
«Cozart!» l’indicò stupito.  
«Giotto!» l’indicò a sua volta.  
«Cozart!» ripeté stupidamente, sconvolto.  
«Giotto!» ripeté anche lui. Lo stava prendendo per i fondelli. Quello era sempre stato il suo modo per rabbonirlo: fargli spostare l’irritazione da qualcosa di pessimo – non si era mai fatto sentire – a qualcos’altro di più frivolo – era rimasto un idiota. E funzionava sempre.  
Giotto inspirò a fondo e scrollò la testa cercando disperatamente qualcosa da dirgli _subito_ prima che la sua presenza lo confondesse ancor di più, e fra tutte le cose più importanti, fra tutti i "mi sei mancato", "non sono riuscito a dimenticarti" e "sono un illuso se penso che sei qui anche per me?" una frase più che ragionevole riuscì a prevalere.  
«Sono sette anni che non ti sento, non mi hai mai scritto!»  
Cozart abbassò lo sguardo sulla scrivania, come alla ricerca di qualcosa, prese un post it ed una penna e scrisse un appunto; girò il biglietto verso di lui: "Ciao, Giotto". «Adesso l’ho fatto!»  
Giotto digrignò i denti e gli strappò il post it dalle mani. Era… era… Non era cambiato niente. Funzionava ancora, gli faceva ancora lo stesso effetto. «Non sei cambiato affatto» sbuffò irritato.  
«Neanche tu» sorrise, «lasci ancora che le maniche delle magliette ti coprano le mani per metà».  
Giotto sbuffò di nuovo e si tirò su le maniche. «A cosa devo questa tua visita?»  
«Ne possiamo parlare davanti ad un caffè?»  
«Siamo in Giappone, Cozart, qui la gente non ne parla davanti ad un caffè».  
Sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Facciamo davanti ad una bottiglia di sakè?»  
Giotto scosse la testa e raccolse il resto dei fogli ancora a terra. «Magari potessi prendermi un caffè italiano. Ne avrei bisogno, _adesso_ ».  
«Anche a me mancano un sacco di cose dell’Italia» assentì vago. «Capita mai che ti manchino _tutte_ le cose che avevamo in Italia?»  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono e, nella malinconia che lesse nei suoi occhi, Giotto capì che Cozart non si stesse riferendo solo a cose materiali come il caffè.  
Distolse lo sguardo e rimise la cartella al suo posto sulla mensola. «A volte. Stavo per andare a casa, comunque».  
«Vengo co te». Giotto gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Ti dispiace?» Silenzio. «Fa lo stesso» scrollò le spalle.  
Giotto fece un grosso sospiro, prese la giacca e la tracolla e uscì dall’ufficio seguito da Cozart. «Sai, dopo sette anni, credo che sia più che lecito da parte mia chiedermi cosa ci fai qui, dopo non aver mai neanche provato a cercarmi».  
«Abbiamo rotto in modo pessimo, Giotto» si strinse nelle spalle, «ci siamo vomitati addosso tutto quello che pensavamo come possono farlo soltanto due diciottenni arrabbiati con la vita, se stessi e l’erba del vicino che è sempre più verde: credevi davvero che nell’immediato saremmo riusciti ad andare oltre?»  
«E quand’è che hai finalmente realizzato che avevi sbagliato?» gli chiese sarcastico di fronte all’ascensore.  
«Probabilmente quando più o meno l’avrai realizzato anche tu» sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, entrambi con le braccia incrociate sul petto; l’ascensore si aprì e loro salirono continuando a parlare in italiano. Sotto lo sguardo stranito degli altri.  
«Non mi hai scritto neanche tu, Giotto».  
«Ma sono stato io quello che ti ha chiesto di farlo, prima che tu partissi».  
«Sì. Mi hai detto "Potresti scrivermi, se vuoi, Cozart" col tono di uno che dice "Potresti andare a farti fottere, se vuoi, Cozart". L’hai rimosso?»  
«Forse».  
«Non parlare a "Forse" e "Può darsi" come Alaude».  
«Hai sentito Alaude, ultimamente?»  
«Può darsi».  
«…non farlo tu, ora».  
Cozart sospirò malinconico. «Davvero avrei dovuto scrivere a qualcuno che mi ha urlato in faccia "Tanto ho sempre saputo che prima o poi mi avresti lasciato" e a cui ho replicato "Grazie della fiducia"?»  
 _«Che cazzo stiamo insieme a fare, se non ti fidi di me?!»_  
 _«Sei tu quello che non si sta fidando di me!»_  
 _«Perdoni uno che ti rovina la vita e io dovrei non pormi delle domande?!»_  
 _«Hai idea di come mi senta io nei suoi confronti?»_  
 _«No, tu non hai idea di come mi senta io adesso nei tuoi confronti!»_  
 _«Te l’ho sempre detto che non sono come credi, avresti dovuto smetterla di idealizzarmi secoli fa!»_  
 _«E se la smettessi adesso? Anzi, e se la_ smettessimo _adesso?»_  
E avevano smesso. Di stare insieme.  
Giotto tornò al presente, gli parlò con tono neutrale. «Cosa ti ha spinto dopo anni a mettere da parte dubbi ed orgoglio per cercarmi?»  
«Penso lo stesso motivo per cui, nonostante siano passati sette anni, tu stai reagendo così male al mio ritorno. Come se tutto fosse successo soltanto ieri».  
L’ascensore si aprì e scesero al pian terreno; vide Cozart andare verso un distributore di bibite: doveva essere ancora fermo nelle sue intenzioni di bere qualcosa insieme.  
Era disturbante il modo in cui stavano interagendo, sembrava davvero che il tempo non fosse passato: Cozart era tornato e tutto il risentimento, i dubbi e le domande che Giotto si era posto in quegli anni sembravano essersi sgretolate davanti alla sua presenza, come se prima di ogni cosa l’importante fosse questo, che finalmente Cozart ci fosse.  
Giotto lo seguì al distributore, in silenzio, e prese al volo la lattina che gli lanciò.  
Cozart gli rivolse un sorriso ironico. «Te lo ricordi ancora che a scuola facevamo così, eh?»  
Sì, per la ricreazione Cozart prendeva da bere per entrambi e puntualmente gli dava la sua lattina _lanciandogliela_ , mai in modo normale o più civile. Sembrava che fosse sempre sicuro che l’avrebbe afferrata al volo. Scosse la testa. «Grazie. Sei ancora intenzionato a parlare?»  
«Possiamo fare un po’ di strada insieme» propose.  
«Da qui a casa mia ci sono quaranta minuti di strada a piedi» sperò di farlo desistere.  
«Suona faticoso, mi piace» annuì fintamente serio.  
Giotto sospirò sconsolato e lo precedette all’uscita del palazzo. «Hai parlato con Alaude, ultimamente?» gli richiese in modo ostinato.  
«Sì» si arrese a rispondergli. «Suppongo che abbia parlato anche con G…»  
«Esatto» confermò annuendo.  
Stavano camminando l’uno accanto all’altro lungo il marciapiede.  
«Lo sai che non sono mai andato molto d’accordo con mio padre: lui credeva molto nell’impresa di famiglia e pensava che probabilmente, una volta ereditato tutto, io avrei messo fine al nostro prestigio e alla nostra fama, idealista com’ero e come _sono_. Non so se mi facesse più rabbia il fatto che lo pensasse sul serio o che probabilmente avesse ragione, ma comunque alla fine non sono stato io a fare a pezzi la nostra famiglia, ma lui stesso» fece una pausa e inspirò a fondo. «Tanti saluti alla Famiglia Simon, caduta a pezzi per via di un paio di sostanziosi investimenti sbagliati, e benvenuti nell’era in cui tutti ci additano come deboli e perdenti. Hai idea di quante persone per colpa di mio padre hanno poi perso il lavoro? E di quanti altri invece, adesso che non erano più suoi dipendenti, cominciarono a prenderlo di mira? Diventò fin troppo facile prendersela con la mia famiglia, e non fu facile neanche per mio fratello: i suoi compagni di scuola sentivano come i loro genitori parlavano e additavano i Simon, e finirono per trattare male Enma anche loro. Quando dall’altra parte dell’oceano riuscì finalmente a mettermi in contatto con loro – non so più quante volte hanno cambiato casa e numero di telefono – Enma era già in condizioni pessime: non si fidava più di nessuno».  
«Ho incontrato tuo fratello» l’informò.  
«Lo so» abbozzò un debole sorriso.  
E c’era d’aspettarselo. «A quel punto cos’hai fatto?»  
«Ho cercato di aiutarli, ho pagato gli studi ad Enma affinché andasse in scuole migliori, dove nessuno potesse arrecargli fastidio, ma credo che si sentisse troppo solo per reagire… Poi Alaude mi ha contattato all’improvviso da un numero privato. Lui non si occupa di queste… "cose", ha detto che sono cose da "pesci piccoli" e lui si occupa solo di "pesci grandi", ma ha anche aggiunto che non appena un suo "pesce grande" abboccherà all’amo, crollerà per effetto domino tutta una catena di azioni e imprese legate ad un grosso giro di riciclaggio di denaro sporco. Crollerà anche la famiglia Spade e gli è sembrato giusto avvertirmi, visto che a quanto sembra è stata dietro agli investimenti che hanno portato la mia famiglia alla rovina».  
Come sospettato. «La famiglia Spade si occupa di riciclaggio di denaro sporco?» si accigliò.  
Annuì. «Acquisto di immobili, prestiti… Certo, a confronto alle questioni di cui si occupa Alaude è poco, ma» sorrise, «sono convinto che a via di seguire ostinatamente le mosse di Daemon sia riuscito a risalire al famoso "pesce grande" di cui parlava, l’avrà usato come scusa davanti ai suoi superiori».  
Giotto si grattò la testa. «Non l’ha mai perdonato…»  
«Alaude sa essere leale in modo _inquietante_ , e a modo suo non ha mai smesso di tenere a noi: mi ha testualmente detto che in virtù della nostra vecchia amicizia non poteva non avvisarmi. Fra non molto scatteranno gli arresti, scoppierà il finimondo e la mia famiglia sarà di nuovo al centro dell’attenzione come vittima, e le vittime possono essere fragili si sa, qualcuno potrebbe approfittarsene, meglio essere presenti».  
«E sei venuto qui» concluse Giotto.  
«Già» sorrise. «Solo che non ho trovato Enma affatto migliorato, così ho deciso di prenderlo con me e trasferirmi in un posto nuovo, dove avrebbe potuto ricominciare».  
Si fermarono ad un semaforo e fissarono entrambi l’altro lato della strada senza vederlo realmente.  
«Quanto manca all’arresto di Daemon?» trovò il coraggio di chiedergli.  
Una vita intera di sostegni – quanti falsi? Quanti sinceri? Non importava, erano pur sempre stati indimenticabili – di sorrisi complici, giochi e scherzi, promesse di esserci sempre e mani strette e ora su quelle stesse mani sarebbero scattate delle manette. Nonostante tutto, gli sembrò una cosa fuori dal mondo.  
«Non ne ho idea» rispose Cozart, «ho sentito Alaude soltanto due volte, di cui l’ultima verso la fine del mese scorso».  
Il semaforo scattò, attraversarono la strada. «Daemon mi ha contattato, sai? Mi ha mandato un contratto come grafico pubblicitario presso una sua agenzia».  
«Perché la cosa non mi meraviglia?» rise sarcastico. «Con gli anni è riuscito a crearsi un suo piccolo impero anche qui in Giappone e ora sta provando a fare il ragno con te…»  
Giotto scosse la testa. «Forse G ha ragione quando dice che è un fissato…»  
« _Forse_?» ripeté scettico.  
«Ok, mi sa che un tantino lo è».  
«Un _tantino_?»  
«Cozart» l’ammonì serio.  
«Ok, non ti spingerò a parlare sul serio male di lui» fece ironico; Giotto si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Alaude però mi ha chiesto di dirti di non fare assolutamente nulla, nel caso».  
«Ma io…» protestò.  
«Nulla» insisté e cambiò discorso. «Oh, siamo arrivati vicino al fiume! Andiamo a sederci sulla riva?» gli indicò il corso d’acqua.  
Gli vide sul volto un’aria ispirata conosciuta, come tutte le volte che gli indicava qualcosa che avrebbe voluto ritrarre. «Sì, perché no?»  
«Enma mi ha detto che lui e Tsuna sono caduti proprio qui» gli disse mentre si sedevano.  
Giotto aprì la sua lattina. «Sì» sorrise, «quei due sono un disastro insieme».  
«Già» annuì sorridendo e aprendo a sua volta la propria lattina. «Credo che mio fratello abbia una cotta per il tuo».  
Stava facendo un sorso, deglutì a forza. «Altrettanto il mio per il tuo».  
Cozart, senza guardarlo, allungò la lattina verso la sua per fare un brindisi. «Assolutamente perfetto».  
Fece tintinnare la lattina contro la sua. «Una meraviglia».  
Scoppiarono a ridere insieme.  
C’erano tante cose che gli erano mancate, non solo Cozart in sé, ma anche una tipica gestualità occidentale che in lui era un po’ scemata ma che in Cozart c’era ancora, per non parlare di una certa complicità fra vecchi amici. Era bello stare con lui, nonostante tutto.  
Cozart trasse un profondo respiro e lo guardò intensamente. «Come stai?»  
Era una domanda che racchiudeva altre centinaia di domande – cos’hai fatto in questi anni? Sei soddisfatto? Ti manca nulla? Hai rimpianti? Che nei hai fatto dei tuoi sogni? – e si sorprese nel constatare di quanto fosse sincera la risposta che stesse per dargli.  
«Bene».  
«Sai, in questi anni ogni tanto mi sono chiesto con affetto se tu fossi diventato l’uomo che speravi di poter un giorno diventare».  
Ci rifletté su il tempo d’un battito di ciglia. «Credo di sì».  
«Anche se non sei diventato un pittore?»  
«Sì. _Nonostante_ non sia diventato un pittore. Non conta quante cose non ho potuto tenere fra le mani, ma quello che ho _saputo tenere_ fra le mani: Tsuna, prima di ogni cosa. E i miei veri amici, quelli che mi sono rimasti leali. Se ho tutto questo con me e mi è così caro è per via della persona che sono ora, quindi sì, sto bene» fece una piccola pausa. « _Tu_ come stai?»  
«Sto bene» assentì sicuro, «è buffo come fra noi due quello che alla fine ha scelto l’arte sia stato quello meno convinto, ma» trasse un sorriso, «lo devo a te, non al modo in cui ci siamo lasciati, ma al modo in cui mi hai ispirato. E anche al modo in cui ti ho sempre visto prenderti cura degli altri» sorrise, «spero di poter avere un giorno con Enma lo stesso rapporto che hai tu con Tsuna» sorrise ancora, e non vide quanto male e quanto bene gli stesse facendo con quelle affermazioni.  
«Quindi» Giotto provò a cambiare discorso, «in definitiva sei venuto qui in Giappone per Enma».  
«Più o meno» fece l’ultimo sorso senza guardarlo.  
«E hai scelto Namimori per…?»  
«Perché sei un idiota» rispose fintamente serio. Giotto gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Giotto, secondo te, decido di vivere in Giappone e potendo scegliere vado in una città dove non conosco nessuno?»  
«Quindi sei venuto in Giappone per Enma e proprio in questa città per… riallacciare i rapporti con me?»  
«Esattamente» assentì senza guardarlo.  
Giotto intuì che non gli stava dicendo tutta la verità. «Dopo sette anni, perché proprio _adesso_?»  
«È bello il tramonto, vero?» sorrise guardando il cielo.  
«Cozart, cosa c’entra adesso il tramonto?» si esasperò.  
Per tutta risposta si alzò di slancio da terra e allungò una mano verso il sole basso e arancione. «Preso!» esclamò sorridendo e chiudendo la mano a pugno, come se avesse sul serio afferrato il sole. «Anche questo giorno è finito, e per oggi sono riuscito a toccare il cielo» concluse con espressione malinconica.  
Sapevano entrambi cosa volesse dire e soprattutto cosa volesse ricordare.  
«Cozart…» provò a dire, fissando i suoi piedi. «Siamo _così_ cambiati…» "E ancora così simili".  
«Lo so» gli sorrise nostalgico e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi da terra, «però è bello esserci ancora, no?»  
Giotto posò la lattina a terra e accettò la sua presa, e non appena si rialzò l’abbracciò di slancio; Cozart lo ricambiò subito, entrambi sentirono lo sbuffo del sorriso carico d’affetto dell’altro contro l’orecchio.  
Sì, c’erano ancora l’uno per l’altro, e quell’abbraccio per Giotto seppe terribilmente di tante cose che aveva lasciato in Italia, ricordò perfino l’ultimo abbraccio di G all’aeroporto.  
Ricordò le risate, le corse su per le scale durante la ricreazione, le volte in cui avevano perso l’autobus e i modi diversi in cui i suoi amici sorridevano. Ricordò bottiglie di birra vuote e quaderni sparsi sul tavolo, bigliettini passati durante i compiti in classe e feste di compleanno, ricordò lezioni di guida per una patente mai presa e pacche sulle spalle. Ricordò uno sguardo pieno d’affetto che diventava uno sguardo pieno di intesa e complicità, mani che temevano di toccarsi per poi cercarsi usando tutte le scuse possibili. Ricordò la paura di confessarsi e la paura di perdersi. Ricordò il primo amore e il primo bacio, tutto quello che, anche attraverso la persona che aveva amato, l’aveva reso ciò che era.  
Con quell’abbraccio, riabbracciò tutto quello. Ancora una volta attraverso _lui_. Era un po’ sempre come atterrare e ancorarsi finalmente bene a terra, con Cozart.  
«Devo tornare a casa, prima che Tsuna si preoccupi» mormorò sorridendo debolmente e separandosi da lui.  
«In effetti devo andare anch’io. Ah!» prese dalla tasca qualcosa, una busta. «Ci tenevo a darti questo».  
Aprì la busta incuriosito. «Un invito formale alla tua mostra?» si sorprese ridendo.  
«Vedi di non mancare!» l’ammonì ridendo e allontanandosi da lui camminando all’indietro.  
«Non mancherò!» lo rassicurò.  
L’osservò andar via promettendosi che un giorno anche lui ci sarebbe stato per Cozart, avrebbe voluto avere anche lui prima o poi l’opportunità di dargli un abbraccio che lo sollevasse un po’, magari fino al cielo che ambiva tanto. Rise di stesso e dei suoi stupidi pensieri romantici scrollando la testa, riguardò l’invito: sullo sfondo c’era disegnata una rosa dei venti. Cozart aveva sempre avuto l’abitudine di disegnare ovunque una rosa dei venti, come se fosse all’eterna ricerca di un’indicazione, di un posto dove andare e restare, peggio di un marinaio. Probabilmente aveva sempre avuto un puro animo d’artista molto più di lui, era sempre stato alla ricerca di nuovi posti da vedere e da vivere, per questo in tutta onestà sette anni prima non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe rimasto con lui.  
E ora?  
Ora Giotto non era più confuso, era rassegnato.

 

Tsuna non smetteva mai di chiedersi perché quella peste di Lambo dovesse ostinarsi a voler giocare con lui tutte le domeniche mattine, e mai un gioco normale, no, Lambo voleva sempre giocare _a fare gli assassini_.  
Assassini fighi vs Assassini falliti.  
Tsuna, ovviamente, impersonava l’assassino fallito.  
A parte questo, quella domenica Tsuna se lo stava chiedendo in particolar modo perché mai Lambo volesse giocare con lui, perché gli aveva messo a soqquadro la casa più del solito.  
«Tsuna, cosa stai cercando?» gli domandò Giotto, perplesso, guardando come stesse mettendo ancora più disordine nel tentativo di trovare quel maledetto aggeggio.  
«Il mio cellulare!» si disperò, lanciando in aria i cuscini del divano per controllare che non fosse proprio lì sotto; uno di questi sbatté contro il muro alle sue spalle, tornò indietro e lo colpi sulla nuca. «Hiiii!» gemette massaggiandosi. «Non lo trovo più! Ad un certo punto, Lambo ha deciso di giocare alla caccia al tesoro proprio col mio cellulare, poi ha cambiato idea, ma a quanto pare non prima di averlo nascosto!» continuò la sua ricerca, sempre più disperato.  
«Tsuna» lo richiamò con un sorriso intenerito, «hai provato a chiamare il tuo numero dal telefono di casa?»  
«Uh?» era perplesso.  
«Forse, sentendolo squillare, lo troverai più facilmente» gli suggerì.  
«Perché non ci ho pensato prima?!» si disperò portandosi le mani alla testa. «Grazie!» corse al telefono di casa vedendo suo fratello ridere e compose il proprio numero. Dovette tendere bene l’orecchio per riuscire a sentire la sua suoneria.  
«Dove diamine l’ha nascosto?!»  
Giotto fissò le scale, accigliato. «La suoneria sembra provenire da sopra…»  
Tsuna lasciò la linea aperta e salì le scale di corsa, si fermò sull’ultimo gradino per ascoltare meglio. «L’ha nascosto in bagno!» gemette precipitandosi ad aprire la porta.  
Si guardò intorno, aprì tutti gli sportelli e controllò sulle mensole: non lo trovò. «Dove l’ha messo?» tese l’orecchio e fissò il water con un tremendo sospetto; s’inginocchiò a terra e abbassò la testa: era dietro la tazza.  
«Trovato?» gli chiese Giotto da sotto le scale.  
«Sì» gridò di rimando, «puoi rimettere a posto la cornetta, ho rifiutato la chiamata. Grazie!» si affrettò a scendere di nuovo le scale.  
«C’è nessuna chiamata persa?» s’informò distrattamente Giotto. «Controlla, non si sa mai…»  
«Uhm, no, nessuna» controllò accigliato, «sono un messaggio» e lo aprì.  
 _Da parte di Enma_.  
Quarantacinque minuti prima.  
"Tsuna-kun, stavo scappando di nuovo dai bulli e credo di essermi perso, non conosco ancora bene la città. Sono davanti ad un vecchio parco chiamato Kokuyo, potresti dirmi che direzione prendere per tornare a casa?"  
 _Perché fra tutti i posti possibili proprio Kokuyo Land, il territorio della gang capeggiata da quel Mukuro con cui spesso si scontrava Hibari-san?! PERCHE’?!_  
Controllò l’orologio, provò a chiamarlo.  
Il telefono risultava spento.  
Quel posto era una sorta di campo minato, e se Enma fosse casualmente finito al centro di una rissa?  
Terrorizzato, Tsuna corse a prendere la giacca per uscire.  
«Tsuna, dove stai andando?» si sorprese il fratello.  
«Scusami, devo proprio andare, il messaggio era da parte di Enma!»  
«Cosa? Aspetta…!»  
Non riuscì a fermarlo, Tsuna corse via.  
L’aveva promesso a se stesso e a lui in modo tacito: non l’avrebbe lasciato solo. Erano anni, forse una vita intera, che Enma si sentiva solo, e tutti ne avevano sempre approfittato di lui.  
Enma si _fidava_ di lui, non poteva tradirlo e non in modo così stupido, non perché un bambino aveva nascosto il suo cellulare.  
Perché tutto ogni volta sembrava sfuggirgli dalle mani? Anche quello gli stava sfuggendo dalle mani, e non per sua volontà, e questo era possibilmente ancora più ridicolo. Era davvero un buono a nulla.  
Doveva raggiungere Enma, aiutare lui era un po’ come aiutare se stesso, forse per questo l’ispirava. Forse per questo si sentiva così bene accanto a lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte, emise un lamento di frustrazione e accelerò la corsa.  
Arrivò davanti al vecchio parco quasi senza più fiato, gli girava anche la testa, stava morendo dal caldo. Forse si sarebbe accasciato al suolo. Non prima di aver trovato Enma, però, perché doveva essere ancora lì, giusto?  
Si guardò attorno angosciato. Non sapeva se essere più preoccupato che gli fosse successo qualcosa, o se essere più preoccupato per averlo _perso_.  
E poi vide un ragazzo dai capelli rossi seduto su una panchina.  
«Enma-kun!» corse da lui. Non osò neanche guardarlo negli occhi, tanto si vergognava, s’inchinò. «Perdonami! Lambo ha nascosto il mio cellulare, non lo trovavo e quando l’ho trovato ho visto il tuo messaggio! Ho provato a chiamarti, ma ho trovato il cellulare spento! Sono così dispiaciuto! Ho pensato che ti fosse successo qualcosa, magari eri finito all’ospedale e…»  
«Tsuna-kun» lo richiamò atono Enma. Tsuna alzò lo sguardo e Enma gli mostrò il suo cellulare spento. «Mi si è scaricata la batteria».  
«Ah».  
«Sei venuto qui di corsa?»  
«Te l’ho detto che puoi fidarti di me!» provò ad abbozzare un sorriso, quasi provando a pizzicare col suo di sorriso quello di Enma, che ancora non arrivava.  
«E così il bambino che gioca sempre con te ti aveva nascosto il cellulare».  
«Sì! Mi dispiace tantissimo per il ritardo!»  
Ed Enma finalmente sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo e accomodandosi meglio sulla panchina piegando le ginocchia verso il petto. «Tsuna-kun è così sfortunato…»  
Tsuna sorrise rilassato portandosi una mano sulla testa. «Sì, lo sono davvero!» lo guardò giocherellare col cellulare aprendo e richiudendo più volte lo sportellino.  
«Con la batteria scarica, non riuscivo a chiamare neanche mio fratello, e questo a quanto pare è un posto isolato…»  
«A proposito di tuo fratello…» si decise a chiedergli, non senza imbarazzo. «Tu sapevi che è l’ex di mio fratello?»  
Enma alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò privo d’espressioni. «Sì»  
«E perché non me l’hai detto?» lo vide stringersi nelle spalle.  
«Non me l’hai mai chiesto».  
"E per quale motivo avrei dovuto chiederti se tuo fratello fosse l’ex del mio?!"  
Sentirono dei rumori sospetti, si voltarono alla loro destra: videro qualcuno saltare una siepe per poi mettersi subito in posizione d’attacco. Un ragazzo con una divisa verde e uno strano bastone in mano.  
«Kufufufufu! Non avresti dovuto addentrarti di nuovo nel mio territorio».  
«Chikuza Kakimoto non avrebbe dovuto portare i suoi yo-yo a Namimori: solo io posso portare delle armi a scuola».  
Tsuna si disperò portandosi le mani alla testa. «Hiiii! Qui si mette male!»  
Enma era ancora seduto sulla panchina, osservava attonito gli altri due ragazzi.  
«È meglio scappare, Enma-kun!» e senza pensarci due volte, prese per mano il ragazzo spingendolo a correre insieme a lui.  
Non aveva molto fiato, dopo tutta la corsa che aveva fatto prima, ma non poteva di certo lasciare Enma indietro, non quando dietro di loro c’era una rissa simile. Non guardò una sola volta indietro, si assicurò soltanto di sentire che la sua mano fosse saldamente attaccata a quella di Enma, poi, una volta abbastanza lontani, si fermò accasciandosi su se stesso.  
«Ricordati di non andare mai più a Kokuyo Land da solo, Enma-kun» ansimò, «è un posto pericoloso, credimi!»  
«Va bene» lo sentì replicargli, perplesso. «Siamo vicini al fiume, andiamo a sederci sulla riva?»  
«Uh» si voltò a guardare alla sua sinistra, era vero, «sì, certo». E solo allora si accorse di non aver lasciato ancora la mano di Enma, che adesso lo stava guidando precedendolo e tenendolo ancora per mano.  
Si sedettero in riva al fiume in silenzio, con le mani posate a terra l’una accanto all’altra.  
«Tsuna-kun, pensi che i tramonti siano tristi?» gli chiese improvvisamente fissando l’orizzonte.  
«Forse un po’ sì, segnano la fine di un giorno, dopotutto, no?»  
Un gattino randagio dal pelo rosso zampettò fino a circa un metro da loro, poi li guardò impaurito non osando avvicinarsi oltre; Enma sorrise e allungò un braccio verso il micio, che si avvicinò a lui titubante; il ragazzo gli grattò affettuosamente il mento, lui iniziò a fare le fusa felice.  
«Mio fratello dice che il tramonto è il momento in cui il cielo è più vicino alla terra» continuò Enma, «così tanto da prenderne il colore bruno aranciato. È il momento in cui si può provare a toccare il cielo con un dito, volendo» rivolse lo sguardo in alto, alle nuvole, con un piccolo sorriso nostalgico.  
«Da questo punto di vista, non è triste» ammise Tsuna.  
«Però è triste dover aspettare che il giorno finisca, per poter toccare il cielo» il gatto strusciò affettuosamente la testa contro la sua gamba.  
«Oppure si può scegliere che colore dare al proprio cielo e far finta che sia sempre il tramonto» guardò anche lui in alto. «Il cielo è un po’ il tetto della nostra vita, no? Immagina di potergli dare il colore che preferisci, anche ogni giorno, in base al tuo umore, in base a ciò che vuoi, a ciò che credi… Se ti piace il tramonto, puoi decidere che il tuo cielo sia costantemente arancione, e lo potrai toccare in ogni momento».  
«L’arancione è il tuo colore preferito, vero, Tsuna-kun?»  
«Sì» ammise riabbassando lo sguardo. E voltandosi scoprì che l’altro lo stava fissando.  
«Credo che il mio cielo sia arancione, il tuo di che colore è?»  
Sostennero lo sguardo per un attimo infinito, poi Tsuna sospirò e rivolse gli occhi all’orizzonte. «Non ho mai pensato ad un colore ben definito. Nii-san mi ha sempre detto che dovrei essere io il cielo stesso».  
«Perché?»  
Tsuna si strinse nelle spalle e posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Perché essere come il cielo vuol dire abbracciare tutti colori, accettare qualsiasi cosa».  
«Io credo che tu sia già come il cielo: accetti qualsiasi cosa».  
Tsuna aggrottò la fronte. «Non credo, sono solo un incapace senza speranze».  
Enma scosse la testa. «Non è vero, sei molto tollerante e riesci ad abbracciare tutto, non credo che altrimenti saresti stato mai capace di riuscire a far stare nello stesso posto Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun e Sasagawa sempai».  
Si guardarono seriamente per un attimo, probabilmente immaginando entrambi quei tre insieme, e scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Forse è vero» ammise Tsuna, «o forse no».  
«Puoi credermi, sono un tuo specchio, no?» sorrise continuando a coccolare il gatto, che si stiracchiò beato sotto il suo tocco.  
«Sì, ma… credo che più che altro tu riesca ad ispirarmi per migliorarmi, per empatia».  
Il gatto vide una lucertolina sbucare fuori da un cespuglio, corse a rincorrerla, Enma lo seguì con lo sguardo un po’ malinconico. «Tsuna-kun, credi che anch’io possa migliorarmi grazie a te, anche se tu sei come il cielo e io resto sempre a terra?»  
Tsuna sorrise a sguardo basso. «Tra cielo e terra c’è l’orizzonte, no? È un punto d’incontro, non vedo perché mai noi non dovremmo avere un orizzont…»  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, Enma aveva abbassato la testa all’improvviso baciandolo di sorpresa. Sulla bocca.  
E proprio lì, lungo quel fiume, nel momento del giorno in cui la terra poteva finalmente baciare il cielo, nacque il loro orizzonte.

 

Giotto se ne stava seduto sul divano col telecomando in mano, alla ricerca di un canale che _non_ stesse trasmettendo un’edizione straordinaria del telegiornale in cui annunciassero che un tizio che era stato fra i suoi migliori amici per circa dieci anni ora era stato arrestato.  
Doveva trovare qualche sit-com stupida da guardare. Assolutamente.  
Doveva svuotare la mente e non pensare, perché ogni singola parola di quei giornalisti era come un mattone in più lanciato pesantemente contro la campana di vetro sotto cui aveva messo la sua fiducia e la sua amicizia. Tutto era la conferma di quanto si fosse sempre sbagliato… Stavano solo sottolineando l’evidenza. Tutto ciò era sarcastico, era fastidioso. Era duro.  
Aveva solo bisogno di una sit-com, tutto qui.  
Suonarono il campanello e sbuffando seccato andò ad aprire la porta – Tsuna era fuori, aveva un appuntamento con Enma.  
Non riuscì a sorprendersi più di tanto, quando vide Cozart. Si salutarono con un cenno della testa, in silenzio.  
«Entra pure» entrò, ma restarono entrambi all’ingresso.  
«Mi dispiace, Giotto».  
«Cosa? Aver avuto ragione?» fece con una punta di sarcasmo.  
«Alaude sapeva come l’avresti presa, e parlando con lui ho capito che ti avevo già lasciato una volta da solo dopo una cosa simile, non potevo farlo una seconda volta».  
Giotto assentì incrociando le braccia al petto, stringendole forte quasi facendosi male da solo, e fissando il pavimento.  
«Mi dispiace» ripeté Cozart. «Forse sono meno spaccone di G» abbozzò un sorriso, «ma volevo farti sapere che ci sono. Davvero».  
Gli assentì di nuovo.  
«Se invece hai bisogno di star solo, vado via» fece cenno di andare.  
«Cozart» lo fermò, per un attimo indeciso su cosa dirgli e _se_ dirgli davvero quello che pensava, «lo sai che mio padre non c’è mai stato ed è sempre in viaggio».  
«Lo so» annuì.  
«Sapevo che amavi viaggiare, non era facile per me pensare che anche tu probabilmente saresti andato via, prima o poi, per questo mi ripetevo spesso che prima o poi mi avresti lasciato».  
«Non hai mai pensato che avrei potuto scegliere di restare?»  
Scosse la testa sorridendo. «Per convincerti a restare, avrei dovuto cambiarti, e non sarebbe stato giusto».  
«Più che cambiare, credo che sarei dovuto _maturare_. Tipo, _adesso_ sono abbastanza maturo».  
Scosse di nuovo la testa in cenno di diniego. «Ma non siamo più le stesse persone di allora, anche se…» si rilassò e lasciò ciondolare le braccia, «ciò che sono ora, lo devo a te» ammise serenamente. «Mi hai influenzato più di quanto immagini, tanto che sono finito per insegnare a Tsuna le stesse cose che tu hai insegnato a me! Per tutto quello di buono che mi hai lasciato tu e la nostra storia, io non ti sarò mai grato abbastanza».  
Cozart l’osservò a lungo, in silenzio. «Quindi finisce tutto qui».  
«Credo di sì» assentì.  
«Bene, perché se davvero finisce tutto qui» fece fintamente serio, «adesso possiamo finalmente voltare quest’ultima pagina, chiudere il libro e aprirne un altro».  
Rise esasperato. «Cozart!»  
«Possiamo riprovarci, non credi? Se dopo sette anni entrambi portiamo così tanto i segni di ciò che siamo stati, ci sarà un motivo, no?»  
«Chi è il crocerossino fra noi due, adesso?»  
«Mia damigella in pericolo» proclamò teatrale, «pur di difendervi, lotterò per voi fino alla fine, anche se il mio corpo dovesse essere fatto a pezzi!»  
«Ti prego…» si portò una mano sulla faccia, ridendo.  
«Allora, che ne dici?» tornò serio.  
Avevano già alle spalle sette anni di dubbi, indecisioni e ripensamenti, perché esitare ancora?  
«Sì».  
Un secondo dopo, si ritrovò schiacciato fra il muro e Cozart, mentre il suo sorriso veniva letteralmente soppresso dalla bocca di lui.  
Erano anni che non lo baciava, era straordinario come la sensazione che stesse provando fosse ancora la stessa di allora: essere tenuti finalmente saldamente a terra dopo aver vagato troppo a lungo per cieli più o meno sconosciuti.  
Erano sempre stati così, loro due: se Giotto si perdeva troppo nelle sue idee, Cozart lo riportava a terra con la sua ironia; se Cozart seguendo i suoi ideali finiva per pretendere troppo e guadagnare troppo terreno, Giotto lo alleggeriva con la sua di ironia.  
Era bello sapere di avere a terra un punto dove poter sempre atterrare.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani tentando di mettere in quel bacio qualcosa di suo, provando a domarlo abbastanza per fargli che capire che "Cozart ti ho detto di sì, sta’ tranquillo, è tutto vero" e alleggerire la tensione, perché era compito suo sollevarlo. E i suoi capelli rossi… ci infilò le dita, gli erano mancati. Come qualsiasi altra cosa di lui, e più si baciavano più gli tornavano in mente particolari che si era sforzato di dimenticare.  
Come loro due che si rincorrevano per le scale di una vecchia casa, ridendo, fino a quando non finivano in un angolo e si guardavano negli occhi affannati con i visi troppo vicini. O loro due che raccattavano i vestiti a terra imprecando contro il tempo – erano in ritardo, G li avrebbe uccisi. O quando gli aveva tirato un cuscino addosso. O quando gli aveva dato un morso sulla spalla talmente forte da lasciargli il segno dei denti. O quando la prima volta gli aveva piantato le unghie sulla schiena e avevano sentito dolore entrambi.  
 _«Passerà, non è per sempre»_  
 _«Potrebbe diventarlo, sai?»_  
«Siamo soli in casa, vero?» gli chiese all’orecchio.  
«Sì, mio fratello è con tuo fratello».  
«Magnifico».  
Giotto rise, lo spinse per allontanarlo da lui e lo prese per mano per guidarlo fino in camera propria; aveva messo il piede sul primo gradino quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi, si voltarono entrambi a guardare chi fosse.  
Tsuna che teneva per mano Enma.  
I due ragazzi fissarono attoniti le mani dei loro fratelli maggiori.  
«Ok» rise Giotto. «Tsuna, riunione di famiglia. Chiudi la porta».  
Tsuna gli ubbidì perplesso, e in quel giorno, in quel momento, non importò in che punto del cielo fosse il sole.  
Tanto era appena nato un nuovo orizzonte. 

  
  


  
_22 Maggio 2011_   
_Da gxgiotto@gmail.com_   
_A giottonotthepencils@live.com_   


  
_My beloved,_   
_è un peccato che io non sia lì: guardando le foto di voi quattro insieme che mi hai mandato sto sentendo la mancanza dei vecchi tempi, quando potevo presentarmi dicendo "Ciao, sono G e mi piace stare sullo sfondo mentre Cozart e Giotto si tengono per mano giurandosi amore eterno con frasi di Shakespeare"._   
_Comunque, avverti Cozart che se prova a partire di nuovo, lo inseguirò fino all’inferno col mio arco._   
_So che ultimamente hai sentito Alaude, lo so perché ho un occhio nero: a quanto pare non ha apprezzato il fatto che per anni ti abbia detto che ha delle allodole con delle microspie – solo tu potevi chiedergli se fosse vero._   
_Io però continuo a pensare che ce l’abbia lo stesso._   
_Lampo finalmente sta facendo qualcosa di buono: mi sta aiutando a portare avanti il mio progetto super segreto, mi sta finanziando. Siamo diventati soci in affari._   
_(sì, lo so che in realtà le tue in questo momento non sono lacrime dal ridere ma lacrime di commozione, lo so)_   
_Adesso sì che posso dirti di cosa si tratta! Ho deciso di mettermi in proprio e aprire un locale tutto mio._   
_SI’, STO METTENDO LA TESTA A POSTO, CI CREDERESTI? Alla notizia Knuckle ha recitato il rosario sette volte._   
_Comunque, sarà sul mare, un ristorante. Sono ancora indeciso sul nome, Lampo voleva chiamarlo "Lampi di fame", ma gli ho bocciato la proposta. Di mio, ho proposto "All’allodola all’arrosto", ma Knuckle mi ha fatto presente che Alaude non avrebbe apprezzato, peccato._   
_Vorrei un consiglio: che ne dici di "La Vongola"? Pensi sia troppo banale?_   
_Un abbraccio a te e Cozart, una scompigliata di capelli a Tsuna e Enma,_   
_sempre your beloved G._   


  
  


**FINE**


End file.
